


25 Days of FIcMas

by KnightWalker117



Category: Almost Human (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No Beta, Swearing, Torture, so many typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWalker117/pseuds/KnightWalker117
Summary: 25 Days of pure fluff and angst! Reader/Leonard "Bones" McCoy and Reader/John Kennex !Also posted on my Tumblr hlabounty96
Relationships: Dorian & John Kennex, James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, John Kennex/You, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 14





	1. A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> December 1st prompt: Mistletoe!  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

The Enterprise Holiday party was in full swing by the time you got there. You smiled as everyone enjoyed themselves; dancing, laughing and being all sorts of merry. Sipping your whiskey contently you noticed the Captain going around the room with a mistletoe attached to a stick. ‘Oh boy,’ you thought with a roll of your eyes. You smirked in amusement as Uhura gave him a friendly peck on the cheek with a hug, and burst out laughing when Kirk pecked Spock on the cheek much to the Vulcan’s disturbed puzzlement. “Come near me with that Kid and I swear!” McCoy shouted from the bar ducking the tipsy man. You snorted into your glass your cheerful red lips turned up into a wicked grin, “Damnit Jim!” McCoy said, wiping his cheek with his sweater sleeve. The Captain boomed a laugh and made eye contact with you. 

He sauntered over to your corner waving the stick slightly making the mistletoe swing back and forth. “Come on Lieutenant!” he cheered and opened his arms as if he were asking for a big hug. Sighing you set down your glass on a nearby table and sauntered over, heels clicking gently against the rec room floor. You gave the Captain a sweet smile before pulling him into a hug, “Merry Christmas Jim,” you whispered into his ear. Kirk chuckled hugging you back; pulling back you took his chin and tilted his head so his cheek faced you. Your kiss left a perfect lip print on his drunkenly flushed cheek, “don’t stay up too late sweetie,” you said taking the mistletoe stick away from him. Jim pouted but nodded, he did have a long day the next day and a hangover wouldn’t help anybody. “Yes mom,” he joked letting Chekov pull him away with a glass of plain soda. “Come on Keptin Mr. Scott is telling us about…” 

You watched the two walk over to an ever-growing group of people. With a smile still gracing your lips, you turned and moved toward your corner again. Picking up your drink again, you took a sip relishing in the warmth it gave you. “You gonna sit in this corner all night?” a southern drawl spoke up from beside you. “I was planning on it. Best place to keep an eye on everyone, we don’t want a repeat of last year,” you said grimacing at the last bit. McCoy shuddered and nodded in agreement, “Okay I get your point,” he chuckled. “And thank you for wrangling in Jim,” 

You snorted shaking your head grinning, “It really doesn’t take much, I don’t know why you have such a hard time,” you muttered into your glass. Leonard barked out a laugh, “You put the fear of God into him darlin’ and I’m pretty sure he’s an atheist,” he sighed laughter subsiding. “Did you get to call your daughter?” you asked setting your empty glass down and looking up at him. McCoy smiled a little, it was sad “I did. Miss her something awful, especially around this time of year,” he whispered. You nudged his arm with your shoulder, ‘You’ll see her again. Just one more year,” you said doing your best to cheer the doctor up. He huffed making you bite your lip; looking down at the mistletoe hanging limply from the stick you twirled in your hands gently. Smirking you lifted the stick high enough for the mistletoe to swing back and forth between you and McCoy; who in turn raised an eyebrow at you. Your smile grew as you turned to face him, leaning in you pecked the good doctor on the corner of his mouth leaving a similar red lipstick mark. “Merry Christmas Leonard,” you said with a wink. Stepping back you saw that McCoy’s ears and cheeks were bright red, his eyes wide with bewilderment. You laughed switching the mistletoe for your whiskey glass, and with one last look at the still frozen man you practically skipped over to the bar. Kirk was filling the room with his laughter screaming, “It’s a Christmas miracle!” he no doubt saw the little exchange, along with the rest of your little family. 

Giggling you watched the room again waiting for the bartender to refill your glass. You noticed Leonard striding towards you quickly with the sprig of mistletoe in his hands. The bartender placed two filled glasses onto the bar with a knowing smile; McCoy set the plant onto the bar with a little slap, and you picked up your glass with amusement dancing in your eyes. He picked up his glass and smiled softly at you, “Merry Christmas Lieutenant,” he offered quietly clinking his glass against yours.


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2nd prompt: Snowed In   
> John Kennex X Reader

The night was quiet, peaceful even. The bullpen was empty, everyone had gone home to be with their families. Christmas was only a few days away and the snow was really starting to come down. You sighed watching your reflection in the giant windows of the PD, humming along to Silent Night as is played behind you to yourself, you wander back to your desk. There was no point in leaving now, the roads would be a nightmare. Tapping out yet another report you didn't hear that someone entered the bullpen. "What are you still doing here?" A voice asked popping whatever bubble you created for yourself. Jumping and hissing in annoyance you turned to see John Kennex a few feet away trying his damnedest to not laugh. "Working, lots of reports," you muttered turning back to your work. Kennex sighed and bounced on his feet for a second, he looked around at the empty office and then at the falling snow outside. "Roads bad?" He smirked guessing at the real reason you were still working. Without looking away from your files you put a single hand to your chest, "Why detective Kennex, it's like you're saying I'm not dedicated to my job!" You said in mock hurt. John gave you an amused smirk, "Yeah it's shit outside. I checked already and the plows won't make it here until early morning," you said a bit more serious. Kennex huffed irritated, looking back out at the window again. "So we're snowed in?" He whined dropping his bag onto the floor like a child. "Yup," you announced popping the 'p' at the end. John looked at you with a raised eyebrow, finally taking note of the quiet Christmas music playing from your phone. 

"You're enjoying this," he accused pointing a finger. You scoffed, "Oh yeah I love being stuck at work in a blizzard with a man child instead of being at home drinking wine in sweatpants, reading." You deadpanned looking up at the man who moved so he was in the chair beside your desk. He kicked up his feet and leaned back, eyes closed. "Don't you have your own work to do Kennex?" You asked, shoving his feet so they fell to the floor unceremoniously. "Of course I do," John mumbled, opening his shockingly green eyes to look at you. Giving him a look he rolled his eyes, "I'm not that bored," he said his eyes focused on your phone. Just as he went to grab it you pulled it out of his reach. "But you're bored enough to bug me?" You asked, a headache beginning to form in your temples. Kennex chuckled "oh bugging you (Y/N) is the highlight of my day," 

You rolled your eyes with a retort on your lips, you paused when you saw that he was still staring at you. Tilting your head you gave him a questioning look. "What?" You asked a smile threatening to come through. John just shook his head, "Just had an idea. But I don't think you'd go for it," he teased gently. Narrowing your eyes you fully turned from your work, "Try me," you challenged. John grinned and quickly stood up pulling you with him, 'when did he take my hand?' You thought dumbly. He pulled you through the bullpen towards the center of the room, he pulled up your phone and scrolled through the playlist of Christmas music. "Hey, how in the hell…" you spluttered making John smile. He picked a song and set the volume as high as it would go. "Baby, It's Cold Outside," began to play and you couldn't help but laugh. Kennex offered his hands to you, you hesitated for a second before taking them. His hands were warm in yours as you both danced slowly to the music. 

About halfway through the song the sound of clapping startled both you and the man holding you. "Dorian!" Kennex shouted let you go to berate the android. You bit back a laugh, cheeks slightly red out of embarrassment. John strode forward threatening the DRN with the severe possibility of an EMP shoved where the sun didn't shine. But before he could even get close Johns's leg beeped and shut down sending the man to the floor with a graceless thud. You gasped and clasped your hand over your mouth; shoulders shaking you couldn't hold it in anymore. The giggles broke past your hand and out into the open. Dorian smirked from where he was standing, he held a hand to his ear, "I'm sorry John I didn't catch that," 

Trying to reign in your chuckles you hurry over and help John into a chair, "You okay?" You asked kindly and squeezing his hand. Kennex grumbled looking away from you clearly embarrassed by the entire thing. "I'm okay," he muttered the tips of his ears red. "I'm going to go see if Rudy has a charger stashed somewhere," you offered letting go of his hand. Stepping away you stopped; a split-second decision made you quickly whirl around again. You strode towards John and placed a soft kiss on his forehead, "Thanks for the dance John," you whispered before heading off. John gaped as he watched you go, "It's about time man, I thought you were going to be pining forever." Dorian said clapping the bewildered and giddy detective on the shoulder. "I think I'm starting to like the snow," John beamed, the spot on his forehead where you kissed him still tingled.


	3. Little Helper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 3rd prompt: Decorating The Tree  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Christmas music played loudly as you balanced a tray of cookies and hot chocolate. Smiling you strode into the living room to see it covered with scattered decorations and boxes. You quickly lifted the tray as Joanna ran over to you at breakneck speed, "(Y/N) what do you think of the tree so far?" She asked hopping up and down clutching onto the bottom of your sweater. "Let's go see," you said with a smile; Joanna guides you further into the room so you could see the tree. It glittered with different colored bulbs and bows. The rainbow of lights twinkled, "we have some more to do," Joanna said beaming proudly. "We'll get it done. But first how about some hot cocoa?" You asked, lowering the tray, setting it down on the coffee table. Joanna cheered, grabbing a purple mug from the three there, "Did I hear something about cocoa?" 

You turned to see Leonard carrying a plethora of bags in his hands, "Did you-" you started but he passed by you into the kitchen. "Get everything on your list? Yes, and the stores are a nightmare by the way," he called making you smile. Picking up your mug, you waited for Leonard to come out of the kitchen. Joanna munched on a snowflake Christmas cookie only stopping to talk to you a mile a minute, “after the tree, we should hang up garland and more lights! Oh and the stockings on your fireplace (Y/N)!” she gushed cookie crumbs falling onto her sweater. Chuckling you took your thumb and gently brushed away the crumbs and frosting on her cheek, “I think that’s an amazing idea!” you encouraged. Joanna grinned and set her empty mug back down onto the tray; jumping to her feet she skipped over to the tree, a box of ornaments at her feet. “Thank you,” Leonard’s voice whispered from behind you. You leaned back on the couch and tilted your head upwards, “For what?” you asked curiously. 

Leonard set his hands on the back of the couch on either side of your head and bent down ever so slightly. You choked back a gasp, red dusting your cheeks “For this, Joanna loves decorating for Christmas and I didn’t have much so this is wonderful. Thank you,” he whispered, his forehead almost touching yours. “You don’t have to thank me, Len. I was going to decorate anyway. This is more fun though, I’m glad you’re both here,” you said as he stood straight again. “(Y/N), daddy look!” Joanna called excitedly making you and Leonard look over. The tree was done and full of the ‘Christmas Cheer!’ Joanna was trying to convey. “Oh that looks beautiful Jo!” you said amazed, an enormous grin forming on your face. “That is a sight to behold sweetheart,” Leonard congratulated walking up to his daughter. The young girl looked up at her dad with a silent question in her eyes; curiously you tilted your head as you watched Leonard give a subtle shake of his head. Joanna pouted for a second but perked up when her father handed her another box of decorations. She set the box down and started to dig through its contents, more lights, garland, stockings, and a few smaller boxes containing some Christmas knick-knacks like angels, elves, snowmen, and nutcrackers. You made a mental note to pick up a train set and a mini-village for next year. 

You dragged yourself off of the couch and over to Leonard and Joanna who were trying to figure out where to hang the extra lights. “I think around the kitchen doorway would be pretty,” Jo said pointing in the general direction of the kitchen. Leonard made it look like he was thinking hard about the idea before finally caving in. He took the lights from his daughter’s hands and worked on stringing the lights along the doorframe of the kitchen, “See that looks so pretty!” Joanna cheered clapping her hands, you giggled at her enthusiasm and nodded in agreement. “Nice choice bugga-boo,” you ran your fingers through her hair affectionately. Joanna beamed, "(Y/N) where do you think we should put the garland?” she asked leaning into you. You bit your lip and hummed, “Good question sweetie. How about framing the balcony door?” you suggested. Jo whipped her head around to look at the balcony door behind the dining room table. “Oh that’s a great idea!” she gasped with a toothy grin. She shot away from your side to grab the garland from its place by the coffee table and gestured for you to follow. You glanced over at Leonard and saw that he was watching the two of you with an emotion you couldn’t place. “Come on daddy, I need some help!” Jo called making the two of you break eye contact. Smiling you rushed over making sure Jo didn’t have to climb the small ladder she somehow managed to dig out of the hall closet. “Here let me get up there,” you said with a light pat to the head. You steadied yourself on the ladder before reaching down for the garland Joanna held up, “Careful darlin’" Leonard warned gently. You smirked at him and twisted a small hook into the wall above the sliding balcony doors. Leonard took care of the other side so you didn’t have to; plugging in the lights you all stood back to take a look. Joanna’s eyes lit up happily making you melt, the eight-year-old has certainly captured your heart. 

“(Y/N) where should we put all of these?” Joanna asked tilting the box of knick-knacks so you could see them all. “Where you’re uncle Jim can’t break them,” you laughed nervously making Jo giggle. She nodded and carefully unloaded the box setting up all the figures into neat little rows. “Where did you get all of these?” Joanna breathed examining a sugarplum fairy in awe, you smiled softly. “My father bought them for me when I was growing up. I was about your age when I got that one,” you said nodding your head at the fairy. Picking up a wooden nutcracker from one of the rows, you turned him in your hands his examining the paint that was starting to come off. Sighing at the nice memories you put it back with the others, “He would buy me a new one every year,” you winked at the girl sitting on the floor across from you. Joanna smiled and looked at the fairy again, “they should go somewhere special then!” she declared saving no room for arguments. “I think I know the perfect place,” Leonard said from the couch, a smile spreading across his face. He nodded in the direction of your bookshelves, one of the empty ones was decorated to the nines in lights. “Daddy that’s perfect! Good thinking with the lights” Joanna complimented. Leonard gave a half-shrug as if to say, ‘I try,’ 

It was done, empty storage boxes were piled in a corner to be taken care of later, the sun had finally set and it was time to turn on the lights. You held the tiny remote in your hands ready to flip the switch when Joanna gasped, “Wait we forgot something! Daddy can I give it to her now?” she asked, jumping from foot to foot. Len grinned and nodded, “I think now is a good time,” he said crossing his arms. You looked at them both questioningly, “Give me what?” you asked dumbly. Joanna giggled running off to fetch something from her backpack that sat by the front door; she came racing back holding a blue wrapped box with a pretty silver bow nestled on top. She skidded to a stop in front of you holding out the present for you to take; taking it gingerly you looked up at the girl's father. He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Jo wanted to get you something and picked this out,” he said. Joanna seemed to vibrate with excited energy waiting for you to open your gift. Pulling the paper off in one swift movement you hovered your hand over the white lid of the box before lifting it away. What nestled inside made you gasp and your eyes light up, a beautiful golden eight-pointed star, swirls adorned the inside with rose-colored stained glass. “Oh it’s gorgeous, thank you,” you whispered crouching down to hug the little girl. Looking over her shoulder you mouthed "thank you," to Leonard. He nodded smiling contently, letting go of Jo you eased the star out of the box, “do you want to put it on the tree?” you asked but Joanna shook her head with a grin, “that’s your job,” she said gesturing dramatically at the Christmas tree in the corner. Laughing and shaking your head you walked up to the tree looking for the ladder as you went. Not finding it you huffed, that’s when you felt two hands gripping your hips. Yelping in surprise you felt yourself being lifted into the air, “Jeez warn a girl, would yeh!” you scolded with a half-hearted scowl, Leonard chuckled not wavering in the slightest. You quickly put the star on the top of the tree and Leonard gently lowered you to the ground again. “You didn’t hurt yourself did you?” you teased making Len give you a look, Joanna giggled and hit the switch turning the lights on. “Lights zero percent,” you ordered and instantly you were bathed in the glimmering Christmas lights. You all collapsed onto the couch to just watch the lights twinkle until one by one you all fell asleep.


	4. Too Lit To Quit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 4th prompt: Ugly Sweater  
> John Kennex X Reader

John Kennex scowled at Captain Maldanado before sighing admitting his defeat, “I don’t even know why the PD is doing this,” he muttered running a hand through his hair. The Captain smiled, her eyes danced with amusement, “The PD is doing this to boost morale, if Detective Paul is doing it, you can do it,” she said tapping her stylus against the dark wood of her desk. Kennex rolled his eyes, “Paul would bark if you ordered him too,” he muttered. The Captain sighed again, “dismissed John,” she waved her hand in a ‘shooing’ motion. Kennex huffed and exited the office his right eye twitching in pure irritation; Paul could be seen standing in the bullpen laughing openly. Kennex swiftly flipped him off as he walked past, “I take it you can’t bow out of the party, huh?” a sweet voice said from behind him. Turning he saw you leaning against the door that leads into the interrogation room, John wrinkled his nose “Maldanado said there would be an extreme punishment,” he grumbled. He could just not show up but he’d rather not risk it when it came to the woman. You chuckled nodding in understanding, "Well I guess I'll see you there," you winked and entered the interrogation room that held a very big suspect. "Now Frankie, about that shipment of the Benz," your voice trailed off as the door swung shut behind you. Kennex smirked as he watched you through the glass wall, the man "Big Frankie" leaned back in his seat when you moved in closer slamming a few crime scene pictures on the table. 

"Starting to get weird, John." Kennex turned to see Dorian standing behind him with his arms crossed over his chest. John rolled his eyes, "I'm not being weird," he said grabbing his coat. Dorian raised an eyebrow eye flickering to the now frosted glass of the investigation room. "Shut up," Kennex grumbled leading the way out of the bullpen to the exit. Back in the investigation room, you watched as the big man in front of you break down. 'The bigger they are I guess,' you thought with a sigh. Pulling out the chair across from Frankie you gently nudged the pictures of the victims of the latest batch of the Benz; "I didn't know they were going to die! I -I just sold-" the man sobbed head in his hands. Leaning back you crossed your legs, waiting patiently, "My momma is rolling in her grave," Frankie sniffed and held onto the cross around his neck. You pulled a small packet of tissues from your pocket and slid them across the table. Frankie plucked on from the top and blew his nose loudly. You looked at him without judgment, eyes softening slightly. "Come on Frankie, tell me what I want to know and we can make a deal with the DA," you offered, tone soft. The big man nodded, "Yeah, yeah." He whispered. 

A solid hour and a half later you walked out of interrogation with Frankie cuffed beside you. "I will take him to holding detective," your MX said emotionlessly. Nodding you patted your new CI on the shoulder. "Thank you for the second chance detective. I won't let you down!" Frankie said, sounding determined. Smirking you waved as he was taken away and nodded at the DA who winked at you flirtatiously. Rolling your eyes you left to go get ready for the Christmas party. 

^^^^^^^^^^^

Kennex grumbled to himself as he worked on the sweater he was supposed to wear to the stupid Christmas party. Both Dorian and Rudy watched from the side their own sweaters equally dreadful. "John, I don't think that's what the Captain meant…" Dorian tried but was shrugged off as Kennex ripped off another piece of duct tape. After slapping that into place John stepped back to examine his work. Nodding in approval he pulled the sweater carefully over his head and turned to face his observers. Rudy cocked his head to the side at a loss for words and Dorian simply sighed and shook his head. "I don't think duct taping a mirror to a sweatshirt counts John," he muttered exasperatedly. Kennex didn't dignify him with a comeback and simply left to, "Get this fucking thing over with," 

The party was in full swing by the time you got there, the bullpen was relatively decorated, and your coworkers were milling around talking, drinking, and laughing at the assortment of sweaters. You glanced down at your own and smirked, it was too funny not to buy. Lights covered you and the words "Too Lit To Quit," was written in big letters down your torso. A snort of laughter sounded from behind you, turning you saw Dorian there with his hands on his hips. He laughed even harder when he read what your sweater said. You looked at his and grinned, a toe shooting through the air with fire engulfing it. "A Missle...toe that's funny," you complimented with applause. Dorian grinned proudly and moved to give you a hug, laughing you hugged him back fiercely. "Merry Christmas Dorian," you whispered as you pulled back upon seeing Rudy walk over with two drinks in his hands. With an arm still wrapped around your favorite DRN, you looked around, "where's John?' You asked, accepting the drink Rudy handed to you. " He's actually showing off the sweater he...uh made," Rudy said snorting into his glass. 

You broke off from Dorian smirking, "oh this is something I gotta see. I'll be right back!" You giggled and practically danced through the crowd making sure to not drop your drink. Instead of looking, you listened, it was easy to pick John out in a crowd that way. You smiled when you heard, "oh fuck you Kennex," moving towards the salty insults you finally managed to spot him. By the Captain's office, you saw Paul glaring at John. Striding over you hip-checked John lightly in greeting, "Sorry but I gotta steal him," you said, grabbing Kennex by the arm and steering him away from the angry man. Looking down at his sweater you burst out laughing, "That's cute," you sighed after your fit. John grinned playing with the blinking lights of your sweater. "Yeah but I have a rule about this sweater," he said, stopping you both before you reached Dorian and Rudy. You crossed your arms, tilting your head to the side. "What's that?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. John covered the mirror, "You're not allowed to look in the mirror," he took your drink and downed it in one go. Grumbling you snatched back the empty cup, "and why not?" 

John walked off toward the exit, "cause you're too beautiful darlin', " he called leaving you in stunned silence. "Did he just drop that on me and leave?" You muttered before angrily jogging after him.


	5. Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5th prompt: Locked in a room with someone you hate on Christmas  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

It was holiday time on the Enterprise, everyone seemed to be in a mood to celebrate. Well almost everyone, the Enterprises infamous grouchy CMO was in anything but a cheerful mood. He scowled and barked at everyone, from ensign to the Captain, so most just kept out of his way. Nurse Chapel clucked her tongue disapprovingly, “I know that this is his least favorite time of year but honestly!” she said resisting the strong urge to stomp her foot in frustration. She watched as another young ensign tearfully left the medbay; the girl quickly rushed past the Captain as he entered the room. He watched as the ensign left with a look of shocked concern, “he in his office?” Jim asked almost casually. Chapel huffed, “Yes, that was his last appointment of the night. He has officially locked himself away in his office,” she said dryly. Kirk smiled his thousand-watt grin. “Good I need your help,” he said bouncing on the balls of his feet like an excited child. Christine Chapel looked at the man skeptically, “and why would I do such a thing Captain?” she asked as she cleaned up the nurse’s station. Kirk leaned in as if what he was about to tell her was top secret, “It’s about Bones...and a certain engineer,” he said in a sing-song voice. 

Christine perked up and smiled wickedly, “Oh please tell me we fix what’s between them!” she groaned slapping down a padd scaring a nearby orderly. Kirk smirked, “Oh I guarantee it will fix things! They say that they hate each other, but everyone - even Spock can see that it’s a bunch of bull,” he said keeping his voice low. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the CMO’s office door open, “I’ll send you the details later,” he whispered winking. “Jim stop harassing my nurses!” McCoy snapped stalking towards them deep scowl on his face. Holding up his hand in a placating gesture Jim grinned, “Just looking for you Bones!” he said giving his friend a smile. 

Over the next few days, Jim Kirk and Christine Chapel exchanged messages and met in quiet rec rooms and corridors to finalize their plan. On the day that they were to execute, “Operation: Lockdown,”. Christine sat at the nurse’s station, keeping a casual eye on the CMO’s office waiting for McCoy to leave for his usual lunch break. When he left she quickly sent a message to Kirk telling him to “get a move on,” she watched as Kirk quickly jogged through Medbay’s doors into Leonard’s office; Christine watched the clock anxiously. Kirk swiftly left the office and up to the desk grinning wickedly, “part two,” he whispered before leaving to the mess hall to catch a quick meal. Christine smiled to herself as she tapped away at the most recent crew physicals. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had been a hellish day for you from the moment you woke up that morning, first you slept in making you twenty minutes late for your shift. Scotty wasn’t pleased but he let it slide due to the Holiday, and as a passive-aggressive punishment he gave you grunt work. A sudden shock brought you back to the present, cursing you shook your hand hoping to rid it of the tingling pain. A chirp from your belt made you want to cry in exasperation, flipping open your communicator you grimaced at the possible next project. “(Y/L/N) here,” you sighed pinching the bridge of your nose. “Lassie I need you to head to medical, McCoy’s replicator is on the fritz. The staff would love for you to make it hasty if ye can,” Scotty said sounding almost amused. Suppressing a groan you nodded to no one in particular, “Yeah Scotty I got it,” you muttered clearly unhappy with the prospect of going to Medbay; not that going to Medbay was a problem it was just the possibility of seeing the CMO. Putting away your tools, you close up the now functioning console. Waving goodbye to the people in security you nervously scurried to the Medical Bay. Clutching your toolkit in a white knuckle grasp your mind drifted remembering exactly how you came to be on bad terms with Doctor Leonard McCoy. 

It was after the Enterprise was rebuilt; being stationed on Yorktown already, you were offered a position on her crew. Montgomery Scott came to you with the Captain in tow to ask if you personally. Surprised at first you couldn’t help but beam and be excited at the opportunity. Sometime after accepting the position as Mr. Scotts second you were informed that you had to get a general physical done; sighing at the prospect of having to deal with Yorktown medical you kept a constant mantra in your head, “Enterprise, Enterprise, Enterprise,” as if you could click your heels and you’d be right at home. Squaring your shoulders you checked in at the front desk; the receptionist smiled trying to hide a sympathetic cringe, she indicated that you should go to the twelfth floor where the Enterprises primary physician would see you. Hesitantly you said your thanks put off by the woman's attitude and moved to the elevators with a new nervousness. 

A kind nurse (who turned out to be the one and only Christine Chapel) waited for you by the elevators. Looking up from her padd she had smiled at you warmly; most likely to put you at ease. “Lieutenant, lovely to see you,” she said, tone ringing like a bell; you smiled back before following her to an empty exam room. After weighing you and taking your height she gestured for you to hop up on the exam bed, smiling she looked up from her padd, “Alright, just wait here and Doctor McCoy will be in shortly,” and you were left alone to your thoughts. You had of course heard of the infamous Doctor of the Enterprise; the stories had to be exaggerated. At least you hoped they were. The sound of a door opening made you jump slightly; turning enough to see a dark-haired man wearing medical whites reading a padd. He was quite handsome if you were being honest with yourself. The only thing that threw you off was the deep scowl darkening his face. “Lieutenant (Y/L/N), I see that you had your yearly physical last month and that you’ve recently been here for...a broken arm,” he said in a rather nice southern drawl. You nodded, “Yes sir, broke it while fixing the wiring between...nevermind,” you laughed nervously at your babbling. McCoy raised a single eyebrow and managed to keep his scowl in place, “Engineer, huh?” he asked plucking a medical tricorder from its charging station across the room. You nodded sitting up straighter as he came back twiddling with the controls, he ran the scanner over your body and quickly took note of what it told him. “You idiot engineers are almost in my Medbay more than security,” he said gruffly. The statement made you bristle slightly a scowl now adorning your face, “We do what we need to, to keep things running.” you muttered sitting ramrod straight. Doctor McCoy snorted, “ you’re all reckless and have the self-preservation instincts of a rock,” he said, not caring at all if you were insulted. Gritting your teeth you fully glared at the man now, “Yeah well Doctors can be pompous egotistical assholes but you don’t see me complaining,” you said cocking your head to the side as if you were daring him to retaliate. The Doctor glared sticking a hypo sharply into your neck. You refused to flinch or complain. Doctor McCoy tossed away what seemed to be a vaccination and dismissed you with a simple, “You’re clear,” 

You stopped before you hit the Medbay doors; blinking the memory away, you square your shoulders and headed in. You’ve been on the Enterprise for a year and you still argued with the CMO. You did your best to avoid him but something about him keeps bringing you back. The verbal sparring matches were fun and pretty legendary if you paid attention to crew gossip. He wasn’t bad to look at either, but for the life of you, you couldn’t stand the man. Literally. You couldn’t really stand in his presence, your knees would go weak and you constantly felt like you needed to throw up. Uhura and Christine laughed when you told them, they would declare that “You like him!” but you refused to admit anything of the sort. Walking into Medbay, you saw Christine puttering around checking off various things on her padd; upon seeing you, she glided over with a smile on her face. “Thank you so much for making this a priority!” she said giving you a gentle hug. Hugging her back you looked around noticing that Medbay was pretty much empty. “Where is everyone?” you asked walking with Christine to McCoy’s office, “The Holiday party,” she said giving you a look; as if you were supposed to know that. And she would be right, you winced at the reminder, “Kinda glad for my punishment now,” you muttered dryly. 

You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw that it was empty. “Doctor McCoy is a terror this time of year and a broken replicator means no coffee, which means my life is hell until it’s fixed,” Christine said grumpily with a roll of her eyes. You snickered at the prospect of seeing the Doctor suffer through caffeine withdrawals, “I’ll do my best,” you said after taking a quick look at the machine. Christine grinned, “I’ll leave you to it,” she gushed before rushing back out into the ward. You shook your head, ‘she’s acting weirder than she usually does,’ 

Prying open the maintenance hatch you waved a hand back and forth at the smoke that emitted from the wiring. “Great,” you muttered as you pulled a little flashlight from your kit. Turning it on you peered inside careful of the now exposed wires, “what in the freaking hell,” you said mystified. Putting the flashlight between your teeth so you could use both hands you started to painstakingly pick through the circuitry. At the end of your first hour, you had almost taken apart the replicator entirely, “I’m gonna need all new parts,” you mumbled around the end of the flashlight. “I swear I’m not going to help him when he comes crawling to me tomorrow with a hangover,” a distinct southern voice grumbled from outside the door; of course you didn’t hear him until he was already in the room cursing up a storm startled by your appearance. Yelping at the sudden noise you dropped the flashlight from your mouth and wrenched your arm free of the replicator’s insides. Yelping a second time you hold your now heavily bleeding arm, “damn it!” you cursed irritated. You heard McCoy rush towards you, he quickly placed a hand towel from the nearby sink and placed it over the deep laceration. “Keep pressure on it,” he whispered sounding almost apologetic. You replaced his hand with yours wincing only a little at the burning sensation running up your arm into your shoulder. You watched as Doctor McCoy moved quickly for the door but slammed into it because it didn’t open for him. “What the hell?” he whispered and continuously hit the door control only for it to keep denying him. He looked over at you and you shrugged, “don’t look at me,” you said butt hitting the floor feeling light-headed.

Leonard cursed again; giving up on the door he pulled open multiple desk drawers looking for his mission first aid kit. After he found it he rushed to your side again, “How are you feeling?” he asked even though he was running a tricorder over you. “Today has been shitty,” you grunted tossing your wire cutters back into your tool bag. Leonard hummed in agreement as he bandaged your arm and giving you a hypo to help staunch the bleeding even further and another for the pain. “Thanks,” you sighed holding your arm protectively to your chest, Doctor McCoy huffed and sat back so he was facing you. You both looked up when the lights flickered off and into emergency lighting. “Typical,” McCoy muttered pinching the bridge of his nose, “The room is in Lockdown,” you observed mildly. Leonard scowled at your detachment, “Do you have a communicator on you?” he asked holding back his insults and sarcasm. Rolling your eyes you pulled the device from it's hiding place on your belt, flipping it open you hoped to reach Scotty. Nothing. Gritting your teeth you tried Uhura. Nothing again. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly you tried one more time; to whoever was on comm tonight. Nothing for briefest of moments before the voice of Kevin Riley filtered through, “Kevin!” you gasped relieved, “hey I have a problem. I’m stuck in the CMO’s office can you send someone to help?” you asked sweetly. There was a pause over the line and the sound of different voices whispering, “Yeah sure (Y/N) but it might take a while, we’re on a skeleton crew tonight. I’ll see what I can do!” Kevin said, his voice going pitchy at the end. 

“He just lied through his teeth,” McCoy hissed irritation showing on his face and you offered your comm so he could try. “Nothing I can do; Jim is already too far gone and is probably the one who did all of this. And he most likely has an order out preventing anyone from helping us.” you pulled out your padd, hitting a few commands you pulled up to what looks to be a timer. You bit your lip, “yeah looks like we’re in timeout,” you said carefully leaning back so you were against the wall by the broken replicator. “Means he broke your caffeine provider,” you joked half-heartedly making the doctor shake his head ruefully. “Of all the stupid things…” he sighed. You observed him for a moment wanting to say something. Deciding against it you looked down at your scuffed up boots, “This has to be a great Christmas, stuck in a room with someone you hate,” 

McCoy’s head snapped in you up at your statement, his green eyes flickered between so many emotions you couldn’t keep track. He settled on regret and shame, “I don’t hate you,” he whispered looking down at his clasped hands. You were about to laugh but he continued cautiously as if he were choosing his words with great care. “Though you are a pain in my ass, I don’t hate you. On the day we met, I got some bad news and I took it out on you. I am sorry for that.” he said taking a breath he looked up into your eyes again. “I Found out that I can’t see my daughter unless my ex allows it,” he said hoping the explanation would ease your mind as to why he had been such an ass to you. Thinning your lips you felt sympathy wash through you, knowing that’s not what he’s after you slowly crawled to sit next to him, “I’m sorry that happened, I guess that first impression made it hard for us to get along,” you said thinking about all the times you riled the man up over the past year. There was a tense silence for the next few minutes as you both tried to figure out how to mend the bridges you had burned. “I’m sorry,” you both said at the same time creating more awkwardness. Chuckling you picked at the bandages on your arm, the blood had already seeped through creating a giant red splotch, McCoy batted your hand away and gently tightened them again. “How about we start over?” he suggested after he was done. A smile crossed your lips, “Nice to meet you, I’m Lieutenant (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” you said holding out your hand. 

McCoy smiled back taking your much smaller hand into his, “Leonard McCoy,” he whispered. “You know I’m going to need help dealing with the Captain after this, you in?” Leonard’s smile turned into a grin, “Darlin’ it would be my pleasure,” he drawled. The sudden pet name made your cheeks go red, Leonard didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He loved it when you blushed, whether it was from anger or embarrassment. He listened amused as you muttered about programming an alarm to play Klingon death metal loudly in Kirk’s quarters at three in the morning. You trailed off after trying to explain how you would do it, sheepishly you looked up through your lashes seeing Leonard looking down at you with complete wonderment. “What?” you laughed and he shook his head like he was trying to shake himself out of a daze, “nothin’ I-” he broke off the sentence and looked away embarrassed. The tops of his ears turned red; at that point, you only just noticed that neither of you let go of each other’s hands. He didn’t say anything so you didn’t either. Feeling the day hit you, you yawned tiredly and rested your head on McCoy's shoulder; “(Y/N)” the sound of Leonards’s voice made you hum, eyes closing. “After we thoroughly take care of Jim, do you…” he trailed off losing courage. Leonard growled in frustration, it made you smile. “Yeah, I’ll have a drink with you,” you murmur sleepily. The doctor snorted a laugh, “typical, you couldn’t have let me finish,” he muttered referencing past arguments where he could rarely get a word in edgewise. “It’s all part of my charm,” you yawned and moved closer as Leonard pulled his arm away so he could wrap it around you. He felt warm despite the chill in his office, he was actually happy to be stuck there with you “I don’t know darlin’ I think we need to get the Captain a bottle of bourbon,” you snorted and shook your head, “No his ego will be the size of Europa,” you mumbled drifting off. It was another hour before the lights flickered back to normal and the office door became unsealed, “not a word Christine,” McCoy hissed when the head nurse peaked in mischievously. The woman chuckled, “of course not sir,” she whispered watching as her boss gently lifted you off the floor with ease.


	6. He's My...Boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 6th prompt: Fake Date for Christmas  
> John Kennex X Reader

You tossed your phone onto the noodle shop counter with a scowl before sitting back down with John and Dorian. “You okay?” Dorian asked concerned as he pushed a bowl of noodles towards you. John looked at you expectantly mouth full, you practically hissed at Dorian’s inquiry. “Just a joyous call with my mother,” you muttered violently cracking your chopsticks apart so you could use them. Both officers eyed you cautiously, “I take it that Christmas is going to be a bust?” Kennex asked taking a swig of soda. “That’s an understatement,” you muttered sourly looking at your food suddenly not hungry anymore. “She wants to set me up again!” 

Both Dorian and John were silent before they burst out laughing, you glared at them heatedly. “Come on it’s not funny!” you whined hurling your unused chopsticks at them out of frustration. Dorian snickered but calmed down out of respect to you, John, however, thought it was one of the funniest things he has heard in a while. You smacked him on the arm repeatedly until he stopped, “alright, alright!” he cried scooting away from you in order to protect himself. “What are you going to do?” he asked in all seriousness now. You sighed and slumped in your seat, “I have to go. My brothers would be upset if I skipped out and my dad would be disappointed,” you grumbled pushing your cooled-down bowl of noodles towards Kennex. He dug in the moment your hand left the porcelain. Rolling your eyes you hopped down from your stool grabbing your EMS-issued jacket, “I guess I have to suffer through unless I get a boyfriend in the next forty-eight hours,” you said dryly. Waving your goodbyes you were out the door and into the cold snowy city. 

Dorian hit Kennex on the shoulder lightly, “Is it whack Kennex day or something?” the man asked incredulously. The DRN rolled his eyes, “did you hear what she said John?” he asked smirking. John huffed finishing his second meal, “Yes, Dorian I’m not deaf. Sounds like she’s gonna have an unwanted guest this Christmas,” he said taking out his phone to pay the man behind the counter. Dorian gave his partner a look, “and you’re not the least bit jealous?” he asked unconvinced. John snorted, “not in the slightest. Why would I be?” he asked yanking on his coat avoiding eye contact. “Well, it could be because you like (Y/N) a lot. I can tell by numerous readings to your-” John cut Dorian off by shutting the door of the noodle shop in his face. “Real mature,” the android muttered before following his human to the car. 

“All I’m saying is that maybe you should offer to be her date for Christmas so she’s not miserable,” Dorian said after they got done with a crime scene. John stopped and looked at the android like he had suddenly sprouted wings and a second head. “You’ve got to be joking. This isn’t some RomCom Dorian!” Kennex hissed quietly as they got back into the car to go to the station. Dorian mumbled under his breath and blew out an unnecessary breath multiple times. Kennex groaned a headache starting to form over his left eye, “besides she’d never go for it,” he whispered almost to himself. The DRN grinned, “you could always offer and find out. I mean you practically see each other every day. It's like you're already dating,” he pointed out feeling giddy. John tapped the steering wheel with his thumb actually thinking over what he said, “I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he muttered making up his mind. 

You sat behind the wheel of your car in somewhat comfortable silence with John Kennex in the passenger seat, ‘I can’t believe I agreed to this’ you thought anxiously. You white-knuckled the wheel as you pulled down a long drive, “It’s going to be a packed house,” you warned sheepishly glancing over to the man next to you. John smirked, “this should be interesting,” he murmured leaning forward as the house came into view. It was old in style but well kept; the ivory paint looked as if it needed a new coat or two and the navy blue shudders were dusted with snow. Christmas lights twinkled in the dusk and the windows of the house glowed inviting people in from the cold. John gave a low whistle, “big place,” he breathed taking note of the large amount of land your family home was on. You smiled, “big family,” you said parking off to the side almost on the front lawn. Snow crunched under your boots as you got out of the warm car, shivering you slammed the car door shut. You looked around and smiled, everything was the same. John closed the passenger side door and quickly moved to the trunk for your bags; the faster he got inside the faster he got warm. The front door of the (Y/L/N) homestead opened and there were shouts of excitement; then suddenly you were tackled. Giving a very undignified screech you flew back into a snowbank with your four rambunctious brothers on top of you. It didn’t matter if the older of the four was at least three years older than you. 

“Ugh get off me you mouth breathers!” you grunted flailing around until you could breathe properly. John watched from the side; he was torn between laughing and wanting to be concerned. He snorted doing his best to keep quiet. “But we missed you!” the youngest of the boys said enthusiastically. His front tooth was missing and he was grinning from ear to ear. “I know Matty but I can’t breathe with Luka's fat butt on top of me,” you groaned. The little boy Matty hopped up hoping to ease the burden; like the little hero he was, he shoved the biggest of boys off of your abdomen. “Luka you butt move!” Matty shouted tackling the unsuspecting high school-aged boy into the snow. Now that the biggest was off of you you practically flung the other two boys into the snow along with him. “Ah, (Y/N)” one of them howled shaking the snow from his hair. You got up brushing off your coat, “heathens,” you murmured affectionately. The boys got off the ground eyeing John up and down like they were trying to decide if he were a threat. “Guys, this is John my...boyfriend,” you said the lie slipping off your tongue easily. Your siblings narrowed their eyes at the officer in scrutiny and John almost wanted to shuffle his feet. Eventually, they smiled and introduced themselves from top to bottom. Jamie, Luka, Parker, and Matty. John smiled and shook each one’s hand, even little Matty. You grinned happily when you saw that they got on okay, quickly moving forward you took one of the bags from John’s hands. “You all comin’ inside or are you gonna sleep out here tonight?” a voice boomed from the front porch. Your grin widened when you heard your father’s call; flinging the duffle over your shoulder you broke out into a jog up to the porch. You flung your arms around your fathers gleefully making the older man stumble back; he chuckled as he hugged you tightly. “How’s my girl?” he asked pulling back so he could take a proper look at you. 

You smiled sweetly, “I’m doing alright, I uh brought company with me like I said I would,” you mumbled nervously. Your father’s smile brightened when he saw John walk up the porch steps talking to your brothers about something or other. They seemed to be really into it, “John if you stick a knife in your prosthetic I will have to hurt you,” you warned somewhat teasingly. Your brothers choked back laughter when John made the “uh oh,” face, “how do you do that?” he wondered openmouthed. Sighing you crossed your arms, “because I know you and I know them,” you said dryly. Your brothers snickered filing into the house to get out of the cold; your father laughed and took John’s hand in his when he offered it, “It’s nice to meet you, Sir,” John greeted respectfully. “It’s nice to finally meet you, son. I’m Henry, ” 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

It had taken you and John a good hour before you made it to your childhood room, sighing you gently placed the duffle you were lugging around onto the queen-sized bed. “My mother was way too happy to meet you I think,” you said making a face. Kennex snorted from where he was being nosy, “mother’s love me,” he said cockily. You watched as he examined your giant collection of books he pulled one out and smirked, “well that’s nostalgic,” he murmured reading the back. You chuckled walking over and plucked your copy of Harry Potter from his hands, “I’m surprised John, you a reader?” you asked feigning shock. “I read...in school,” he mumbled scrunching up his nose slightly. It was the cutest damn thing you ever saw. Putting the book back in its place you eyed the bed with trepidation, “I didn’t’ think about this part,” you muttered scratching your head. “Nervous to share a bed with me?” John joked as he flipped through one of your old journals. Squeaking you yanked it from his hands, glaring you smacked him with it, “no I just picture you being a bed hog,” you said placing the book back where he found it. You turned back to face him biting your lip, “ I can-” you stopped noticing suddenly how close the two of you were. John gently tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, fingers stroking along your cheek. Electricity buzzed around you and after a moment you both leaned in.

A sudden bout of screaming made you abruptly pull apart; running past your door was Matty with a bucket on his head being chased by two of your cousins. The screaming continued until you heard a crash from the end of the hallway followed by a long drawn-out “I’m okay!” you put a hand to your mouth trying to suppress your giggles. “No Matty, the stairs are that way!” a distant voice called. Your eyes widened and you were out your bedroom door within seconds. John huffed a laugh, “I’m not even mad,” he whispered following you out the door. He stopped short when he saw you, your foot braced against the hallway wall pulling on the bucket that was stuck to your brother’s dome; with another sharp tug it popped off making you stumble back arms windmilling. “Thanks (Y/N)!” Matty cheered and raced down the stairs with your two cousins following behind. John plucked the bucket from your hands and hooked its handle over a nearby doorknob; with your hands-free, he moved in again only to stop when a voice shouted up the stairs, “dinner’s ready!” Kennex laughed humorously. “I can’t win,” he sighed running a hand through his hair. You gave him a sympathetic look pink dusting your cheeks, “Yeah that’s going to happen a lot,” you said grimacing. John threw his hands up in the air and moved around you to get to the stairs, smirking you stopped the man by grabbing the front of his shirt dragging him down to you, “so you have to seize the moment,” you whispered inches from his lips. 

A camera flash made you growl and pull back, at the bottom of the stairs stood one of your brothers. An old vintage polaroid camera in his hands, he grinned pulling the picture from the bottom and started shaking it. “Oh you are a dead man,” you hissed. Luka’s eyes widened, you impressively jumped from the top step just as he bolted. Landing nimbly on your feet you twisted and sprinted after him, “mom told me to do it!” Luka tried to plead with you terror in his voice. “I don’t care if the Pope told you to do it!” you called back. John casually walked down the stairs and peered around the corner in the direction of all the noise. He winced when he saw you catch your brother. You curled an arm around the boy, who was twice your size and brought him crashing to the floor. The house shook and nobody seemed to bat an eye at the disturbance. “Festive,” John muttered and looked over when he heard Henry start laughing into his whiskey. “You don’t even know the half of it, John,” he said offering a second glass. They watched as you placed a knee on his back and pluck the picture from his limp hand. The boy groaned pitifully, “and that’s why I don’t need to give you the talk,” Henry said with a nod and silent cheers before striding into the dining room. “I think I’m in love,” John downed the whiskey quickly and moved towards you. Taking your wrist he pulled you into a little room that housed the washer and dryer, “sorry about-” you began but was cut off by John’s lips on yours. Breaking it off gently needing the chance to breathe you gaped, “what was that for?” you asked blushing beet red. John grinned eyes glowing, “I think we failed at this whole fake relationship thing. Why don’t we try a real relationship this time,” he suggested. You choked on a laugh, “why detective, are you asking me out?” John smirked, “I’m asking for way more than that sweetheart,” he whispered placing a sweet kiss on your forehead and moved out the door towards the promise of food. Your face grew even redder, “I - uh-okay,” you spluttered as you walked out of the laundry room. Your mom stopped by you and leaned up against the wall arms crossed a dish towel hung loosely in her hand. “I’m quite impressed by him sweetie,” she complimented making you roll your eyes. “He’s smart, has a good job, handsome,” she sang and made a grabbing motion with her hands at the level where his butt would have been. “Mom!” you hissed mortified. She laughed and winked as she too moved to the dining room, “I don’t know how I’m going to last until new years,” you laughed nervously following her.


	7. Bone's it's Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 7th prompt: Meeting in the ER on Christmas  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

The street was completely crowded with Holiday shoppers going to and fro, from shop to shop. You huffed in irritation as you were bumped out of the way for the millionth time that night; clutching your bags tighter you worked to get back to your car but that was like going upstream. Stopping at the edge of a busy intersection you waited patiently for the crosswalk to turn green, crossing your arms over chest bags swinging on your wrist you blew a strand of hair from your face. The crossing lines lit up green allowing you to move into the road, you walked quickly, you could see your car from there. You didn’t see the hovercar until it was too late. You didn’t much after that, you heard screams and shouting but that faded quickly. 

Leonard McCoy rubbed his temples as Jim Kirk pestered him, “Come on Bones, why did you have to take a shift around Christmas!” the starship Captain whined like the infant he was. “Jim,” Leonard groaned softly and gave the recently revived man a hard look. Kirk huffed and leaned against the nurse’s station pouting, “I don’t get why the hospital is making you work the ER,” he grumbled, scratching at the place where his IV was taped to his arm. Doctor McCoy smacked the hand away without looking up from his padd. “You’re not even supposed to be out of bed. Spock is going to have a stroke when he sees you’re not there,” he said handing the padd over to a nurse. Jim snorted making a face, “for a Vulcan he sure is a worrywart. You know I thought you’d be a bit more forceful than this,” he said looking over at his friend with concern. “It’s because I know you’ll just ignore me and do what you want anyway,” Leonard said, returning the look back at the Captain. Jim opened his mouth but closed it quickly with a snap, “true but I always value your opinion Bones!” he murmured sheepishly. When Bones didn’t say anything Kirk draped himself across the counter trying to get his best friend's attention, “Come on Bones! After your shift, you wanna help me sneak out of here for a Christmas drink?” he asked with a toothy grin. “Jim you’re getting over an infection, I truly don’t know how you have so much damn energy,” the doctor sighed. 

Kirk was about to protest but was interrupted by the sound of shouting, a man came running in carrying a battered unconscious woman. “Help she was hit by a drunk driver!” he shouted, red-faced. Kirk stumbled against the nurse's station surprised while Leonard raced with a nurse on his heels with a gurney. “Are you her husband?” McCoy asked and the man shook his head, “No sir, I was just behind her on the crosswalk!” he said trembling, most likely due to adrenaline. “We called an ambulance but they couldn’t get through due to the Holiday carnival,” he rambled on running a hand through his hair. But McCoy and the nurse were gone into a nearby trauma room. Kirk looked frazzled and very pale, another nurse rushed over to him placing gentle hands on his shoulders, “Come along Captain, time to go back to your room.” she said with a sweet smile. Kirk didn’t look at her; he watched as Leonard restarted the woman’s heart. The nurse beside him pulled up a wheelchair, she waited patiently as Kirk slowly sat down. “Is she going to be okay?” he asked looking up at the Andorian woman. She looked over at the trauma room biting her lip, “I hope so,” she whispered honestly. “Can you ask Bones if he could come see me after?” he asked as his nurse wheeled him away back to his room on the twentieth floor. The Andorian woman smiled, “of course,” 

Leonard breathed for the first time in a good three hours, “she’s a fighter,” nurse Chapel said with a quirk of her lips. Leonard nodded in agreement, “(Y/N) (Y/L/N), cadet at the academy graduating this year,” he whispered low enough for only his head nurse to hear. She gently straightened the young woman’s blankets before slipping out the hospital room door. McCoy tapped a few orders into his padd and adjusted the medication flow in her IV. Synching up an alert system to let him know her condition he left the room. He took the turbo lift up three floors into the VIP ward; Kirk’s door opened for him and he stood there shocked. The Holiday decorations that previously covered the area had been taken down and put neatly in some boxes. “What happened here?” he asked surprised. Jim Kirk smiled sitting crisscrossed on his bed, “I have an idea and I need your help,” he announced bouncing a little. Bones opened his mouth ready to say “no, go to bed,” but he closed it and sighed. “What?” he asked. Jim cheered; careful of his IV he got out of bed “these decorations are in the wrong room,” he declared picking up one of the smaller boxes enthusiastically. At that moment an orderly came in with a cart for the rest, “Jim,” Leonard moaned a headache forming behind his eyes. “I read up on your latest patient Bones! She’s graduating from the academy in the spring and according to her records, she is in special operations, top of her class too! And I saw that she was meant to go home tonight to Chicago since she can’t now I managed to get her family a ride here!” Jim said almost all in one breath. Leonard blinked absolutely stunned, “You did this in three hours?” he asked incredulously. 

Kirk shrugged shifting his weight, “It’s Christmas Bones, and besides I think she needs it all more than I do.” he murmured. Bones tilted his head and smiled at his friend, “that's really kind of you Jim, I expected nothing less,” he said and watched as the orderly stacked the boxes on the little cart, “Jerry we’re gonna need a tree!” Jim ordered. Jerry the orderly gave a salute with a simple, “aye sir,” before leaving with the decorations. Huffing suddenly tired Jim collapsed into his wheelchair, “when is her family going to arrive?” Leonard asked as he pushed the wheelchair down the hall towards the lifts. Kirk clicked on his padd checking through the shuttle schedules, “her mother sent me a confirmation about an hour ago. They should be here by morning,” he said and thumbed through more files. “I’m gonna ask her to be on the ship,” he said tilting his head back to gauge McCoy’s reaction. “I’m sure she would be excited to hear that,” he grumbled pushing Kirk into the lift to go down. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

You felt so heavy like you had been submerged in water for hours before being plucked out roughly. Forcing your eyes to open took more effort than you thought possible, you hissed at the pain that crawled up and down your body. “You’re awake early,” a voice drawled from beside you. Your bed was elevated to a more comfortable position revealing a handsome doctor sitting there holding a padd in his hands. “What-what happened?” you rasped wincing slightly at the dryness of your throat. The doctor set the padd down near your legs and poured you some water from a pitcher that sat on a bedside table. He held the metal cup close to your mouth and guided the straw so you could take a drink. After a few sips he eased the cup away, “You have to take it slow,” he whispered gently. “What happened?” you repeated voice stronger, the doctor sighed “you were hit by a drunk driver. You had some pretty serious internal bleeding and quite a number of broken bones. The man who carried you into the ER was lucky that he didn’t make everything worse,” he said with a scowl. It should have put you off but his scowl made you want to smile. “Wonderful, I guess Christmas is canceled,” you said dryly, the doctor laughed his green hazel eyes almost sparkled. “About that,” he said getting up from the stool he perched on; he walked over to the curtain that shielded your bed from onlookers. He took a handful of the white fabric and pulled it back on its track. You couldn’t help but gasp at the sight in front of you, the whole room was decorated to the nines. The whole room was practically overflowing with Christmas cheer, a hysterical giggle burst from your lips. Your doctor smiled, “Christmas isn’t canceled for you darlin’” he said moving to stand at the end of your bed hands in pants pockets. 

Your doctor- who introduced himself as Leonard McCoy laughed a big white toothy smile spread across his face. You had just finished telling him a story about your family, “I swear, you can’t make something like that up!” you giggled tiredly. You looked at the time and opened your mouth surprised, you and Leonard had been talking for almost three and a half hours. He followed your gaze and a look of surprise colored his features as well, “it’s almost time for your surprise,” he said with a smirk. You drew your eyebrows together, “Surprise?” confusion colored your voice. Leonard hummed looking at his padd, ‘he was being casual on purpose’ you thought with a pout. A sudden knock made you look over to the door; there stood the one and only Captain Kirk. He wandered in smiling Wildey, “Good morning!” he greeted as if you had known each other for years. “Er hello sir,” you greeted back a bit more formally; Kirk wrinkled his nose at it and waved a hand, “Call me Jim I beg of you,” he said with a nervous chuckle. “Jim,” you amended and he gave a nod of approval. You looked over at Leonard who smirked at you wickedly which in turn made your thoughts go into an unsavory part of your mind. Biting your lip you turned back to Kirk, before you could ask what this was all about Kirk burst like he couldn’t hold it in anymore. “I read your records and I saw that you’re graduating from the academy in the spring. I came here to offer you a position on the Enterprise,” he said grinning. You were completely speechless for a solid two minutes before you realized, “I uh yes sir,” you said forgetting his request in you calling him Jim. The man in question sighed ruefully. “Don’t worry we’ll work on that. In the meantime I have something else for you,” he said walking back to the door tugging his portable IV with him. He poked his head out the door saying something; stepping back the Captain smiled softly. You yelped when you saw your little sister shoot into the room followed by your older brother and mother, “what are you guys doing here?” you gasped tears in your eyes. “Let’s call it a Christmas miracle,” your mother whispered to you as she gave you a tight hug. Looking over her shoulder you saw Jim and Leonard whispering to each other, content happy smiles on their faces. They both looked over at you and you felt a few more tears escape your eyes, “Thank you,” you mouthed. Kirk nodded, gave a little wave, and left. Leonard lingered for a moment watching the scene with a multitude of emotions. He had told you about not being able to see his daughter over the Holiday; it made your heart ache to see him sad. He turned to leave but you called out to stop him, he turned back at your protest and wordlessly held up a padd with a smirk and disappeared. “(Y/N) did you get a new padd? Does it have games?” your little sister asked holding up the device that was wrapped in a red bow. Taking it from her you untied the ribbon, hitting the power button you saw a message on the screen. 

(Y/N) the police dropped off your things and I saw that you’re padd was destroyed. I managed to get you a new one and had a smart Russian friend of mine back up all of your schoolwork. Talking with you was honestly one of the best times I’ve had in a long while, I hope to do it even more when you’re aboard the Enterprise. And possibly even sooner if you’d like. 

Leonard M. 

You smiled softly and promptly saved the comm. the number on the bottom of the message. “What has you so smiley?” your mother asked running a hand through your hair. “Oh I just got a really nice Christmas gift is all,” you said holding the padd to your chest.


	8. No Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8th prompt: Christmas Ball   
> John Kennex X Reader

“Your face is going to stick that way eventually,” John looked over at Dorian with a scowl on his face. He gave the android an obscene gesture with his hand and went back to fixing his cuff links. Dorian snorted and shook his head silver mask stayed firmly in place, “Come on John, this is for the department!” he said leaning back against one of the tables in Rudy’s workshop. John rolled his eyes, “stupid monkey suit.” he mumbled moving on to his bow tie. He fumbled with it for a minute before Dorian rolled his eyes and batted John’s hands away from the offending piece of cloth. He tied expertly while John’s scowl deepened, “You won’t be getting any bid with that look on your face,” the DRN chastised stepping back when his task was done. “I’m not a piece of meat!” Kennex growled snatching his plain black mask off of the table next to him. Rudy walked in carrying a bin of odds and ends, he looked at the two officers with a smile “well why don’t you two look dashing!” he complimented setting the bin down with a clatter. Fastening the mask to his face John huffed in defeat, “Thank you, Rudy,” Dorian said smiling enjoying the new suit Maldanado got for him. He didn’t have to be auctioned off as John did, “Yeah thanks, I feel like a side of beef. I don’t know how women do it,” he muttered sourly. “Only for a good cause,” Rudy laughed. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the district, you slipped on your heels and looked nervously into the mirror by your front door. “I can’t believe I’m going to this,” you moaned adjusting your earrings. Pursing your lips you tied your black and gold lace mask over your eyes, “Let’s get some money,” you said trying to motivate yourself. Rolling your shoulders you snatched up your clutch and shawl, ‘I’m so going to regret this,’ you thought pulling open your front door. Walking out the front doors of your apartment complex you saw a town car with an MX dressed up waiting for you. Snorting you walked over to the emotionless android, “good evening detective, you look lovely,” it said not looking at you in the slightest. Chuckling you got into the back of the town car when he opened the door, “and you look ridiculous, it’s adorable,” the car door shut making you grin wickedly. 

The town car pulled up to a swanky hotel, you whistled lowly and waited for your MX to open the door for you. To your mild horror, there were paparazzi outside the doors. You assumed that they were hoping to catch a glimpse of the VIP’s that were invited. The car door opened and the MX offered his hand to assist you out of the car, ‘don’t fall in these heels (Y/N)!’ you screamed to yourself. Once you were safely out of the car and onto the deep red carpet that leads inside the MX was gone. Gulping a little you started down the carpet ignoring the flashing cameras, ‘bet Kennex is gonna love that,’ you thought with a small smile. Striding into the hotel you were greeted by the staff, the manager attached a number to your back with safety pins and guided you to the ballroom. You entered the extravagant party and huffed at all the lavishness. Snagging a champagne glass from a wandering waiter you took an immediate sip. “This freaking you out?” a voice asked coming up beside you looking over you saw Stahl standing there looking like a model in her gown and silver mask. “Yup, worse than a haunted house,” you said honestly. Stahl chuckled grinning, “I’m surprised you came (Y/N),” she said nudging you playfully. You snorted into your glass, “Maldanado made sure I came bought me the damn dress and everything,” you said drinking again. Valerie choked on a laugh, “Yeah she has about everyone in the department here. Even John,” she said pointing to a figure trying to hide in a dark corner. You choked on your champagne eyes wide, “God bless the guy who came up with the concept of tight suits,” you said aloud making Valerie burst out laughing. Loud enough to gain the attention of partygoers nearby, grinning you smacked her lightly. “Shut up,” 

At the commotion, John looked over at you and Stahl; smiling you gave a little wave. He lifted his hand in greeting a smirk on his lips. He looked around for a second before walking over to you and Valerie. “Oh here comes Mr. tight pants,” Valerie whispered in your ear, giving her a look she bit back giggles. John stopped in front of you scowling, “nice to see you too John,” you said sarcastically and the man dropped the angry look into something more friendly. He sighed running a hand through his hair messing it up, “sorry I hate these things,” he mumbled with a wrinkle of his nose. ‘Stop being cute you ass,’ ran through your mind; out loud you said “I know me too,” biting your red lip you looked down at the ballroom floor. “You look really-really nice tonight,” John said and cleared his throat uncomfortably. You smiled and looked up at him, “thanks you don’t look so bad yourself,” Valerie snickered and wandered off to find her boyfriend. Kennex raised an eyebrow at you and just shook your head with a “you don’t want to know,” 

You both stood there in companionable silence until Dorian wandered over with a smile playing on his lips. “Hey Dorian looking sharp,” you said with a grin; Dorian opened up his arms showing off making John groan as if he were in pain. “(Y/N) looking as beautiful as ever!” The DRN complimented with a toothy smile, “Please make it stop,” John whined and you elbowed him in the stomach. Dorian smirked, “You’re just mad I have more game than you.” he teased polishing his nails on his jacket. Kennex’s mouth dropped open and you couldn’t keep the laughter in any longer, “for your information you freaking toaster I can get any date I want,” he said indignantly. Dorian tilted his head as if challenging his partner; John fumed looking around the room for a possible lady. His eyes landed on you and stayed there; you looked around just to make sure no one else was around. For a moment there was a tense silence before John took your hand and lead you out the ballroom doors. “John kidnapping isn’t how you get a date!” Dorian called. “What about the auction?” you asked laughing; John clucked his tongue, “Screw the auction.” 

You looked back at the laughing Android who was joined by Valerie and her boyfriend. The woman and android fist-bumped and waved you off, ‘Those little shits!’ your mind laughed. You and John exited through the back doors of the hotel into the parking lot where his car was parked. “We’re in so much trouble tomorrow,” you whispered with an amused sigh. John smirked, “I might be even more rebellious and call in sick,” he said wickedly making you turn into several different shades of red. You both walked away with auction numbers showing in the streetlights, 17 and 01. “I can’t believe they were going to make you go first.” you snorted. “Eh well, they saved the best for last,” John said smoothly. ‘No game my ass,’ he thought with a smirk


	9. A Christmas Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 9th prompt: Wish Fulfilment   
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Leonard McCoy had been staring at his office terminal blankly for the last hour. He really did try to get some work done but all he could think about was you. You have been in a sour mood the past few weeks and now he understood why. He understood why you didn’t tell him how you were feeling; you’d only just started a tentative relationship a month or so previous and everything was still so new. Leonard sighed heavily leaning back in his desk chair, the conversation you were having with Uhura earlier replayed in his head like a broken record. 

Leonard strode purposefully through medbay; looking down at the padd in his hands he stopped short when he heard you talking to Nyota Uhura. “I’m sorry Ny, I didn’t mean to snap. I just- I’m having a hard time right now,” he heard you whisper. There was a little pause, “Hey it’s okay, tell me what’s wrong sweetie,” Nyota comforted gently. Leonard heard you take a shuddering breath, the sound of you sniffing made his heart hurt. “I’m just missing my family something extra this year. My dad isn’t doing all that well and my mom is struggling with my siblings,” you said sadly. He heard the sound of movement and he could only guess that Uhura got up to give you a hug. “It’ll be alright (Y/N) I promise that everything is going to work out,” Nyota whispered, voice slightly muffled. “I just wish I could see them this year,” you sighed. Leonard leaned against the wall outside the exam room head whirling. ‘What’s wrong with her father?’ he wondered, biting the inside of his cheek. Looking down at his padd again Leonard decided to head to his office; maybe you just needed some time with your friend. 

McCoy slowly drifted back to the present glaring at the small pile of paperwork he still had to do. Completely ignoring it he exited his office and out the medbay doors, a new goal in mind. On his way to the bridge, Leonard thought of several ways to convince the Captain of his plan; but knowing Jim Kirk and his pension for bedding the rules, let’s just say he wasn’t very concerned. It’s the Vulcan that’s the problem. Stepping onto the turbo lift Bones ran a hand through his hair nervously; Jim owed him a lot of favors but he never really cashed them in. He never needed to. The lift doors hissed open allowing McCoy to enter the bridge, he got the occasional glance but he was there so often nobody questioned his presence. He slowly walked over to the Captain’s chair where Jim was talking quietly to a yeoman; the young man looked up when he felt someone behind him. “Bones!” Kirk cheered with a small toothy smile, “what brings you to my neck of the woods? Everything okay?” he asked, slight concern coloring his voice. Leonard wiped his hands on his pants, “Yeah everything is fine Jim. I actually was wondering if I could ask a favor?” 

Kirk straightened at this, his smile growing bigger, he quickly signed whatever the yeoman was holding under his nose before gently shooing her off. “Why doctor McCoy I am astounded! Please ask away,” he said giving his best friend his undivided attention. Leonard rolled his eyes at Kirk’s dramatics. “I’m going to need help from Lt. Uhura as well,” he muttered. Nyota looked up at the sound of her name, scanning the area she spotted the CMO. Getting up from her station she wandered over curiously. “What do you need Leonard?” she asked sweetly. Jim frowned, “How come you’re never that nice to me?” he asked pouting. Nyota rolled her eyes, “because your ego is big enough as it is,” she chided affectionately. Leonard cleared his throat, gaining the attention of his two friends back, “It’s about (Y/N), I know that the ship is having communication problems but her uh her pa isn’t doing well and I think a call to her family for Christmas is what she needs. I was wondering if you could help me?” he asked his southern drawl becoming more pronounced. Jim looked up at the communications officer a silent conversation passed between them, “Well it’s a week until the Holidays…” Nyota trailed off scrunching up her nose in thought. “Keptin, I could assist with the communication repairs if that will move it along faster.” Ensign Chekov offered from his place on the bridge. There were now ideas being bounced around from the bridge on how to get an uplink to Earth. McCoy’s head swiveled around shocked by the number of people willing to help him. Spock rose from the science station walking towards the Captain’s chair, hands resting behind his back, “Captain may I suggest a consult from Mr. Scott?” Kirk smirked at the sudden activity of his bridge and Nyota jogged over to her station patching in engineering. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“Okay, Leonard what’s this all about? You’ve been acting weird all week!” you exclaimed laughing. You were trying to walk with McCoy’s hands firmly over your eyes, “you’ll see darlin’ just hold on a little bit longer.” came an amused almost excited reply. You heard the sound of the turbo lift opening and felt the nudge of Leonard moving you forward into it, “I hate surprises, you know that!” you grumbled half-heartedly. The lift moved quickly upwards making you dizzy for a moment before coming to a slow stop. The doors hissed open and you were carefully guided towards the sound of excited whispers and shushing, “Okay, this is getting weird. What in the he-” Leonards’s hands abruptly removed his hands from your eyes, you had to blink away the dark spots but when you did you gasped. The bridge was decorated completely for the Holidays; a tree stood proudly in the corner, lights twinkling and colorful bulbs glinted. Garland adorned by red berries framed the main window; the lights had been dimmed to let the various lights to glow brightly. “I- what I don’t understand…” you trailed off looking around at all the smiling faces of your friends. The communications console gave a happy chirp making a giddy Nyota Uhura skip over, she looked at you with a twinkle in her eye, hand hovering over a certain button. You felt Leonard guide you so you were right in front of the giant screen, nestled between both Sulu and Chekov. You curiously looked down at the two sitting men but all they did was give you a smile and move from their chairs. You looked around seeing that almost everyone had left the bridge. Only you, Leonard, and Nyota remained. 

“Baby girl!” the delighted raspy cheer made you whip your head back around. There on the viewscreen was your father; looking pale and way too thin for your liking. He had the biggest smile on his face, “dad!” you gasped tears pricking the corner of your eyes. The image of your father grew further away and as it did more of your family started to appear. There were shouts and laughs and awful jokes; if it could you were sure the screen would have burst at the seams from all of the faces. You did your very best to keep up with them all; your brother and sister fought for your attention while your aunts talked over each other about this, that, and another thing. Older cousins took their time and offered you the warmest of wishes and the hopes that you’d come home safe. And your parents, well your parents were just so happy to see you. 

Leonard leaned against the console next to Uhura’s with a happy smile on his face. Uhura couldn’t keep the tears from her eyes; she was always a sympathetic crier. McCoy watched as you talked with your family animatedly, hands gesturing wildly. “You overheard our conversation didn’t you?” Nyota asked quietly, looking up at the CMO. He grimaced “I shouldn’t have, I could only imagine what my momma would do to me if she found out. But I-I needed to do this for her,” he whispered, not taking his eyes off of you. Leonard chuckled “I’m honestly surprised Spock went along with all this,” 

Nyota chuckled a grin forming on his face, “(Y/N) helped him out a while back and I think this is his way of repaying her,” she snickered remembering the away mission before last. McCoy snorted shaking his head “I’ve asked her and she still won’t tell me about it,” he said ruefully. Uhura looked at the time with a sad frown, she tapped the console loudly signaling for you to say your goodbyes. Sighing sadly you finished your story and said your goodbyes with promises of messages in the future. Your family waved offering their somewhat tearful goodbyes and love; your father signed “I love you” before the screen flicked off showing the stars once again. Turning you wiped a tear from your cheek and gave Leonard a giant smile “I don’t know how but thank you,” you whispered running over to pull the man into a hug. The doctor froze for a second before wrapping his arms around you, “It was a group effort. Scotty and Chekov spent a better part of three days working non-stop to fix what needed fixin’ and Jim gave his authorization and set up the call from your pas hospital room. Then of course Nyota and her fancy way with the comms. I simply brought it up,” he said and you shook your head. Nyota laughed, “Oh no Leonard you don’t get to do that. This southern boy organized everything all the way down to the decorations on the tree!” she said, sending word to the rest of the bridge crew that you were done with the call. 

Grinning you buried your face into Leonard’s chest hugging him tighter. He placed a gentle kiss on the crown of your head whispering, “Merry Christmas darlin’.“


	10. Oh Just Open The Damn Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10th prompt: Secret Santa   
> John Kennex X Reader

John Kennex stared blankly at the baseball cap that was thrust under his nose. He looked up at Rudy with a raised eyebrow, “What?” he asked and Rudy groaned in frustration. “It’s for the secret Santa!” he said wiggling the cap trying to make it seem enticing. “I think I’ll pass Rudy,” John said placing an index finger on the rim of the cap and gently pushing it away. Rudy made a face that seemed to be a mixture of a pout and the look of sheer annoyance, “Come on Kennex have some holiday spirit! Detective Paul is participating!” he said shoving the cap under John’s nose once more. The detective scowled and was ready to turn Rudy down again but he caught sight of you behind his shoulder walking into the bullpen with your MX. You smiled at Stahl and started to talk to her animatedly about one thing or another; sighing heavily John stuck his hand into the cap and pulled out a name. Without looking at it he shoved the little piece of paper into his pocket. Rudy grinned victoriously and moved on to his next victim Santa hat bobbing behind him. Shaking his head John turned back to his work, “not a word Dorian,” he muttered as the android sat down in an empty chair beside him. The DRN grinned “Aw come on John, I’m sure you didn’t get anyone too horrible,” he said narrowing his eyes at John’s outer thigh. Kennex smacked the android with a tablet, “I thought I told you to stop scanning me!” he hissed making Dorian chuckle. “I wasn’t scanning you, I took a peek at who you have to a secret Santa to,” Dorian said and he looked too pleased with the results John had to look at who he got. Pulling the scrap of paper from his pocket, ‘(Y/N) (Y/L/N)’ 

Kennex looked up surprised and snapped his head over to you; he sunk down in his chair resting his hand over his eyes with a heavy sigh. “When is the present due?” he groaned without looking at his partner. “Next Friday. You have a week John,” the DRN said with an amused smile. John didn’t hear the sound of footsteps so he jumped when the person said, “Hey guys…” he jumped. Kennex quickly looked up to see you with a hand over your mouth trying and failing not to laugh. “Sorry John. I was wondering if I could get that report from your last case so I can fill my part. I’m glad I could help you two out,” you said with a smile. Kennex gulped mouth suddenly dryer than Dorian’s sense of humor on a bad battery day. He tried to say something but nothing would come out; Dorian grabbed the report from the desk’s first drawer and handed it to you. “Here you go (Y/N),” he said kindly. You gave a confused half-smile, your eyebrows furrowed. “Thanks…” 

Once you walked away John groaned and slammed his head down on his desk, “I’m going insane. When did I turn into a lovesick teenager?” he mumbled into his arms. He felt Dorian pat him on the shoulder sympathetically, “be thankful you didn’t talk, remember last time?” he asked with a snicker. John flipped off the DRN cringing at the memory where he dropped his coffee and fumble his words so bad you and he both thought he was having a stroke. “I have no clue what I’m going to do,” he muttered. 

After several days John still had no clue what to get you for Christmas and the due date was two days away. Huffing John bit his lip eyeing your desk like it would provide the answers he’s been seeking. Tapping his stylus against his desk repeatedly his eyes zeroed in on the old novel resting on top of your purse, cocking his head to the side John finally smiled. A conversation he overheard between you and Valerie popped into his head; you told Stahl that you collected signed and first edition novels. Tapping the desk twice before tossing the stylus to the side Kennex grabbed his coat and made for the door. John spent the day looking through old dingy book stores; either he didn’t find what he was looking for or the book was the cost of a car. Scowling John checked his phone for the last bookstore in the city; three districts away. 

On the day of the gift swap, John nervously played with the ribbon he painstakingly tied to the obvious and brightly colored package. He watched as you handed a present to Rudy with a big smile; the man was surprised and was incredibly pleased with what you had given him. You laughed at something he said and gave him a friendly hug with a “Merry Christmas Rudy,” John glanced at his own present from Valerie; a new self-heating coffee mug so he didn’t have to use Dorian anymore. Smirking at the present John swiped yours from the desk and slowly made his way over to yours. He gently set the gift in front of you took a step back hoping the slight distance would help his ability to form coherent sentences. You looked up from your work with a glimmer in your eyes excited, “wow John you did the secret Santa thing? I didn’t think you were the type,” you snorted. John rolled his eyes “just open the damn present,” he said surprising himself. You laughed and picked up the present you carefully pulled the ribbon so it unraveled, quickly tying the silk into your hair you tore the paper from the gift. Turning the book right side up you grinned happily. There in your hands was a hardcover signed copy of Odd Thomas by Dean Koontz, “how did you know I collected?” you breathed awed by the item in your hands. Kennex shifted, “a uh a little birdie told me,” he mumbled looking away ears turning red at the tips. You jumped up from your seat and pecked him on the cheek; stepping back you looked at the book again “I don’t - how did you get this? Dean Koontz is expensive!” you exclaimed eyes wide. John chuckled nervously still shocked from the kiss you had given him, “I know a guy,” he said rubbing the back of his neck. He did not in fact know a guy.


	11. Please Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 11th prompt: The song "Please Come Home For Christmas"   
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Leonard McCoy stared sourly at the lit-up Christmas tree in the corner of the bar he had found himself in. Snorting he took the last swig of his whiskey, he tapped the bar twice ordering another one. The bartender nodded, tossing a dish towel over his shoulder. He grabbed a bottle from the middle shelf and poured a few fingers of whiskey into the empty glass. The bar’s door chimed as it opened sending a bitter chill into the establishment. A couple of someones pulled out the stools on either side of McCoy and sat down. Groaning, the country doctor picked up his glass taking a long drink. The trio was silent before the more mindful of them spoke up, he spoke almost emotionlessly but to those who knew him could tell he was concerned. “Doctor, the Captain is concerned that you have the ‘Christmas Blues’” he said waving off the bartender while his companion ordered a whiskey for himself. 

McCoy snorted unceremoniously into his glass as he took another sip, “You could say something like that Spock,” he muttered lowly. The Vulcan cocked his head to the side curiously while the blonde on Leonard’s other side clapped a sympathetic hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “Aw come on Bones, it’ll be okay. (Y/N) should be home soon!” he said with a small smile. McCoy set the glass down while Kirk picked up his own, “You haven’t heard a word about the ship?” he asked, a bit of hope colored his voice. Kirk pursed his lips, “None, but I have my feelers out,” he said with a grumble. Leonard dropped his head onto his arms. “Doctor, the Lieutenant is perfectly capable of taking care of herself; we are all aware of this fact,” Spock spoke up choosing his words carefully. Kirk and McCoy gave a wince and nodded in agreement at Spock’s statement. “She’s three weeks late Spock and no one has heard from them,” Leonard bit out his running both his hands through his hair making it more messed up than it already was. The Vulcan fought the urge to sigh and looked down at his hands, “She was assisting with a shakedown cruise! How-” McCoy hissed and then clamped his mouth shut cutting himself off. Kirk leaned into him unsure how else he can comfort his best friend; Spock crossed his arms on the bar slightly touching Leonard’s. They sat silently the sound of the thunderstorm outside and the quiet holiday music their only soundtrack. 

After two more drinks, Spock and Kirk helped Leonard back to his apartment. Kirk helped him to bed before sprawling out on the couch dejectedly. Spock stood as he usually did, back straight, hand clasped behind his back. He examined the full bookcase just by the entrance to the kitchen; it mostly consisted of paperbound books but it also held quite a few Holo pictures. Family, friends, and you. Spock turned to look at his Captain grim-faced, “What do we do Spock?” Jim asked with a heavy sigh. The darkened sky outside lit up with lightning; Spock opened his mouth but closed it again unable to answer. Kirk stood up, eyes landing on the picture of you and Leonard taken during his birthday last year. You smiled brightly at the camera leaning into McCoy who had his arm wrapped around you. He wasn’t paying any attention to the camera. His eyes were locked on you, a rare soft smile gracing his face. Determined more than ever Kirk looked at his first officer, “We help him the best we can and we get her home. No matter what,” he said, whispering the last part more softly hoping for the best outcome. 

On Christmas eve Leonard McCoy felt numb, he stared out the window of the Sulu’s household holding a drink in his hand. The snow peppered the air melting as soon as it hit the ground. Sighing, he turned to see Demora Sulu standing there by the Christmas tree looking downtrodden. Setting his glass down Leonard knelt down next to her, “What’s wrong kiddo?” he asked quietly. Demora shifted wringing her hands, “Everyone is so sad. Is it because Aunt (Y/N) is still gone?” she asked looking up at her uncle. Leonard gave her a sad smile, “I guess everyone is a bit down in the dumps this year. But we still have each other and we can only wish that Aunt (Y/N) will be back soon,” he said in his southern drawl. The accent always made Demora smile, this time was no different. The little girl nodded, she sprang forward giving Leonard a little girl bear-sized hug before running off to find her dads. Standing back up McCoy thought about his own little girl and how she was spending her Christmas with her mother and stepfather in Paris. He picked up his drink and downed it one go hoping it would help the pains in his chest. It didn’t. Leonard listened as everyone gathered in the dining room for Christmas dinner but he didn’t feel the need to join everyone else. 

“Not feeling festive this year Len?” a voice asked from behind him. Leonard froze, dropping his glass, he slowly turned to see you standing there. Your hair glistened from the snow outside, you looked tired and bruised but happy. Kirk stood in the doorway with a big smile on his face, he ran a hand through his wet hair. He gave a little salute and drifted to the party in the other room. Leonard gaped. He didn’t know what to make of you, so he simply rushed forward and pulled you into his arms. You laughed and hugged him back just as fiercely, “Where’ve you been darlin’?” he asked, voice strained with emotion. He pulled back just a little so he could see you; you smiled as he ran a hand through your hair. “The cruise ran into some...trouble. Pirates don’t care if you have holiday plans apparently,” you said laughing tearfully. McCoy cupped your cheeks wiping away the tears with his thumbs, “You’re never going out there without me again,” he whispered hoarsely. Before you could respond he crashed his lip to yours and any train of thought you had was now gone. You were both wrapped up in the kiss that you didn’t hear the sound of little footsteps but you did hear the cheerful scream. “Aunt (Y/N)! My wish came true! Pappa, daddy, uncle Jim!” Demora shouted, jumping up and down. You broke the kiss with a laugh, eyes lighting up at the sight of the little girl. Your self-made family entered the room wearing giant smiles, “I’m so happy to be home,” you whispered looking up at the man next to you. Leonard’s smile practically lit up the room, “Trust me, sweetheart, I’m happier than you,” he whispered to you kissing your forehead.


	12. Don't Go Near The Oven...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12th prompt: Baking Cookies  
> John Kennex X Reader

John Kennex walked out of the sliding doors of the emergency room grumpily, a white bandage decorating his head. He stopped short upon seeing you, “I thought I left Dorian out here,” he said walking up to you. Looking at the bandage you gave John a sympathetic look, “you did. I was sent to relieve him and keep an eye on you for the next twenty-four hours.” you said smirking at Kennex’s growing irritation. “I don’t need a babysitter,” he said trying to make it seem like he was perfectly fine. It would have worked too if an ambulance didn’t screech loudly to a stop by the emergency entrance making John flinch in pain. “Oh yeah, you’re just peachy,” you muttered dryly opening the passenger side door of your car for the stubborn man. John scowled but didn’t say anything as he got into the car, slamming the door shut you sighed heavily “this is going to be fun,” 

Parking in your designated spot in front of your apartment building, “(Y/N) I’m fine. I’m perfectly capable of being alone in my own apartment,” John said with a roll of his eyes. You just hummed and got out of the car completely ignoring Kennex’s protests; you yanked open the passenger side door. John was about to complain again but he choked on it; groaning John moved so he was sitting facing you, head between his knees. “Deep breaths,” you soothed rubbing Kennex’s back in slow deliberate circles. After a long minute, John lifted his head ever so slightly, “sorry I’m okay,” he whispered face pale. You gave him a small smile as you helped him from the car, “what happened anyway? Dorian never told me,” you asked as you looped an arm through John’s so he could lean on you. Kennex scowled at the thought of his day, “murder suspect decided he wanted to defend himself with a toaster oven,” he muttered. 

You snorted and burst into a fit of giggles, “the great detective Kennex defeated by a toaster oven,” you laughed bending slightly at the waist. John gave you a half-hearted glare, “it was a big oven, and not to mention he jumped me!” he said defensively. He smirked your laugh making him oddly happy. You both walked through the small lobby over to the elevators in comfortable silence; you mentally sorted through your holiday checklist. ‘I guess I can still make the cookies tonight. I just have to keep a close eye on John,’ you thought biting your lip absentmindedly. 

John looked down at you as you stared off into space; his mind went blank as you bit your lip. ‘What are you doing moron?’ the voice in his head hissed, he snapped his head forward when the elevator dinged and opened. Once in the elevator, you kept a close eye on John who had let you go to lean against the back wall. He closed his eyes, not because he felt sick or dizzy but because being in such a confined space with you was intense and he’s never felt anything like it before. Not even with Anna. He heard the ding of the elevator but didn’t move from his spot, “John are you feeling okay?” you asked concern coloring your voice. John cleared his throat, “Yeah I’m good,” he whispered opening his eyes. He looked at you as if he were seeing you for the very first time; holding elevator doors open you give a sweet smile. “We’re almost there and then you can lay down for a while if you’d like,” she said as Kennex entered the twelfth-floor hallway. He gave you a simple smile, “ I’m not sure I could get any sleep,” he said honestly. You tilted your head biting your lip again; John could only assume you did this when you were thinking. “Well I’m going to be doing some baking tonight, you can keep me company if you’d like,” you offered coming to a stop in front of a door labeled 27B. 

John chuckled, “you bake?” he asked incredulously eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline. You laughed nervously as you unlocked your front door, “yeah I don’t do it often but I’m hosting Christmas this year so…” you trailed off with a shrug of your shoulders. Kennex hummed moving carefully in the dark entryway; you flicked on the lights revealing your humble abode. The entry opened up to an open concept living and dining room, and kitchen. A brightly lit Christmas tree stood proudly in the corner presents scattered underneath it. John let out a low whistle at the size of the place making you chuckle, “I got the place cheap. Triple homicide a few years ago, the landlord didn’t want to deal with it so he sold it to me,” you said with a small smile. Kennex looked at you cutely, “wow,” he muttered shaking his head. He shrugged off his coat and hung it up next to yours. “I couldn’t pass the place up I guess,” you sighed leading the way to the kitchen. 

“Damn I wish I was that lucky,” John laughed sitting down at the high countertop. He watched as you bustled around the kitchen gathering ingredients for whatever it was you were going to make. “Are you hungry at all?” you asked gazing at the time. John grimaced, “I’d rather not,” he mumbled. ‘Later you should try eating something small,” you said quietly opening the refrigerator and rummaging for a moment. Pulling out a bottle of water you cracked the top. Setting it down in front of John you opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle, “(Y/N) I’m fine,” John said but you placed two little white pills in front of him anyway. “It’ll help with the headache,” you said watching as he took the medicine. Once they were gone you continued on with your task; “what are you making?” John asked sipping his water. Looking up from an old cookbook you smirked, “Christmas cookies,” you said in a sing-song voice. Kennex bent over the counter, “now you have my undivided attention,” he said making you grin wickedly. “Come here,” you said jerking your head. John furrowed his brows but did as he was asked; sliding off of the stool he rounded the counter and stood just behind you and leaned over your shoulder to take a look at the ancient cookbook, “It belonged to my mother,” you whispered tapping the yellowed pages affectionately. You could feel John’s breath brush your cheek, “she must have cooked a lot,” he said looking down at you. Smiling sadly you nodded. “Oh yeah, she would go all out for holidays and birthdays,” looking up at the man your breath caught. He was a lot closer than you initially thought; cheeks reddening you turned again to grab a mixing bowl from the drying rack by the sink. ‘Come on (Y/N) keep it together! You made a promise to keep your thoughts clean,’ you screamed silently to yourself. Turning back with the bowl you watched as John leaned into the counter reading your mother’s cookbook giving you the perfect view of his ass. ‘Damnit,’ 

()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()

John stared wide-eyed at your now blackened oven, “I am so sorry,” he said almost frantically. This is complete dismay you burst into giggles with the look, John was giving you, you covered your mouth trying to stifle the laughter. “Oh wow, Dorian wasn’t kidding when he said you couldn’t make anything but instant ramen,” you sighed and examined your new frothy white and black oven. The fire extinguisher sat dutifully by your feet. “I’ll pay for a new one…” John offered wincing. You waved your hand, “I’ve been meaning to get a new one,” biting your lip you thought about how far it might set you back. “Consider it a Christmas gift,” John suggested and you shook your head. “It’s fine really John I can handle it,” 

John narrowed his eyes hand reaching toward the open bag of flour, “(Y/N) let me buy you a new oven,” he said for the last time. Eying the concussed detective you smirked and shook your head again, “sorry can’t do it Kennex. You’re no longer allowed near ovens. Toaster or otherwise,” you muttered. Before you knew it you were covered in flour; glaring you grabbed a fistful from the bag. John laughed holding up his hands. “Let’s talk about this…” but of course you ignored it. After throwing your handful of white powder you turned to run; unfortunately, you weren’t fast enough. Kennex grabbed your waist and dragged you back towards him. Squealing in surprise you twisted around, your sock-covered slipped and slid on the flour-covered floor. Gasping you fell backward dragging John with you. 

You landed hard on your back while John landed painfully on his knees so he wouldn’t crush you, “well that happened,” you chuckled wincing at the slight pain in your tailbone. John hovered above you dark hazel eyes glimmering mischievously in the shadow of the kitchen counter. The look he was giving you made your breath hitch, he gently cupped your cheek keeping his movements slow and cautious. Leaning in closer his nose brushed up against yours, you reached up your hand and brushed it through his hair causing the flour stuck in it to sprinkle to the floor like snow. His eyes never left yours as he leaned in further bringing his lips to yours. The kiss was tender at first before it became more urgent causing you to pull him even closer. Twisting your fingers into his hair, John growled trying to keep his balance over you with one hand firmly planted on the cold tile floor by your head. Pulling apart you took a deep breath, chest heaving you removed one of your hands from John’s hair and cupped his cheek. He leaned into it before gently taking it in his own. Intertwining them he touched his forehead to yours, “I’m still buying you that oven,” he whispered before capturing your lips again.


	13. Shore Leave Blues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 13th prompt: "Wait, can you hear that? Santa says you're an asshole!"   
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

The ship was abuzz with excitement and morale was as high as ever. The winter holiday season was upon them and the Enterprise was close enough to a federation planet to be granted shore leave. Leonard McCoy truly didn’t want to be a royal Scrooge but his temper was thin as of late. The nursing staff talked about their plans quietly together trying to avoid the country doctor for as long as possible; the Captain even seemed to be giving McCoy some space. Leonard sat in his office writing up that day’s medical reports on a PADD when a light knock broke the peaceful silence. Looking up from his work mild irritation piercing through him, Christine Chapel stood there leaning against the doorframe. She held a single PADD out to him, “We have one more Doctor. Lieutenant from engineering,” she said and McCoy took the PADD from his head nurse with a scowl. 

“Damn engineers,” he muttered walking out his office door. Reading the PADD carefully he saw that the young woman was in one of the science labs fixing a console. The console overheated and electrocuted the girl sending her flying into a few specimens. Christine walked a few feet ahead of him towards the isolation rooms a frown marring her face. “We put her into quarantine for the standard seventy-two hours,” she said glancing back at him. “No complications with her heart on the way here?” he asked pulling on a mask and protective smock. Chris shook her head, “The shock startled her more than anything. Her heart is fine.” McCoy pursed his lips, “I want her watched carefully just in case.” he said, moving into the decon area. The nurse nodded in agreement, “Poor thing is going to miss shore leave,” she sighed; Doctor McCoy snorted, “Then maybe she should have been more careful,” he grumped. Nurse Chapel shot him a look, which he pointedly ignored. 

Entering the isolation room McCoy glanced down at his PADD again, “Well lieutenant (Y/L/N) looks like you’re going to be sticking with us for the next few days to make sure you didn’t catch anything nasty. How are you feeling?” he asked eyeing the monitor above the biobed. He noted that her blood pressure was up and that she was experiencing trouble breathing. When the young woman didn’t say anything McCoy looked down from her monitor with a raised eyebrow. Her expression made him want to chuckle; she scowled at him openly and had her arms crossed. “I feel pissed off! That stupid blue shirt activated the power to the console I was working on!” she snapped. Leonard and Christine exchanged a look. ‘stupid blue shirt, huh’ 

Without having to Nurse Chapel handing him a tray with a few hyposprays, vaccinations, and a Triox. (Y/L/N) looked like she wanted to say more but thought better of it as the doctor came closer with the hyposprays. Jaw tense she tilted her head so McCoy could get to her neck easily, placing the tray down Leonard gently administered the first of many. Looking up at the time on the monitor he frowned. “Chris you can go ahead and head out,” he murmured. The nurse hesitated, “Are you sure? I can stay if you need me too,” she offered kindly. McCoy waved a dismissive hand, “I can handle this, you go. Have a good Christmas.” 

Christine smiled. “Merry Christmas Doctor. Lieutenant,” she said quietly, and just like that she was gone. Leonard placed the second out of five hypos down before looking at the visibly upset engineer beside him. “If you were more careful you’d be down there right now,” he said sternly. She glared at him eyes flashing angrily, “It’s not my fault and that asshole deserves a good-” she cut herself off and clenched her hands into fists. McCoy prepped the fourth hypospray, “It’s just one shore leave. I’m sure you’ll be able to go on the next one,” he murmured with a slight roll to his eyes. The woman snorted and paused cocking her head to the side with mock curiosity, “Wait, do you hear that?” she gasped making Leonard wonder if she needs to be checked for psychological issues. She looked him dead in the eye and said, “Santa says your an asshole!” 

McCoy leaned back on the stool he was sitting on holding back a snort of laughter. His lips twitched up into a smirk, “What’s so important down there anyway?” he asked gruffly trying to cover his amusement. Despite her attitude, he administered the last two hypos gently. (Y/L/N) looked away cheeks flushed, “My older brother is based there and it’s my nieces first Christmas,” she murmured quickly wiping away a tear that fell. Leonard was quiet for a moment, “I’m sorry,” he whispered looking down at his gloved hands. “We won’t be back this way for a long time and I just wanted to see them before…” she trailed off with a shrug. Clearing her throat the young woman turned back to him with her hand held out, “I’m sorry for being a brat. My name is (Y/N).”

McCoy looked at her hand for a moment before taking it, “Leonard McCoy. You were one of the transfers from the U.S.S. Athens,” he remembered. She grimaced, “Yeah that was…” trailing off she shook her head. “It was horrible what happened on that ship. I’m sorry,” Leonard said quietly and (Y/N) sighed, “I-it was out of anyone’s hands,” she dismissed. “It’s nice to meet you, Doctor McCoy,” she said a sad smile made her look younger than what it said on her chart. “Leonard, please,” 

(Y/N) nodded, “Leonard,” she amended and McCoy looked away red tinging his ears. “If you ever need to talk about what happened, I’m willing to listen,” he offered gently after a bout of silence. Resting her head on her knees, she watched Leonard carefully, “I might take you up on that,” she agreed quietly. “You should get some sleep. I’ll be by in the morning to check on ya,” Leonard drawled moving to get up. (Y/N)’s hand shot out to grasp his; she looked embarrassed as she held on for dear life. She cleared her throat, “Can-can you stay until I fall asleep. This room is-” she clenched her jaw and fidgeted nervously. McCoy settled down on his stool again, he helped her get settled into the biobed before taking her hand again. “It’s okay, I’ll be here,” he soothed running his other hand through her hair. (Y/N) lay on her side watching Leonard as he read a PADD one-handed, “Thank you,” she whispered eyes fluttering shut. 

Once (Y/N) had been asleep for a solid forty-five minutes Leonard left to go to his office. Picking up his communicator he dialed his best friend and Captain, “Jim what’s the regulations on having civilian visitors on the ship?”


	14. Why You Little...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 14th prompt: Snowball Fight  
> John Kennex X Reader

“Get back here you little shit!” you shouted chucking a snowball at the retreating back of your ten-year-old nephew. The odd passers-by gave you some-what disgusted looks as you ran after the young boy with a three-year-old little girl on your hip. The boy squealed in laughter as he ran from you, he bent down and gather a large handful of snow. “Jay!” you warned half-heartedly a smiling playing on your lips. A park walkway separated you like a black river; the little boy grinned holding up the almost perfect snowball. “My vengeance will be swift…” you said narrowing your eyes pointing, pausing for a minute you added, “and cold,” 

The little girl on your hip giggled waving a purple-gloved hand around. Jay threw the snowball just as two men were walking by; bickering rather loudly. “Dorian-” one of the men seemed like he was about to make a mild threat when he yelped. Jay’s snowball nailed the guy right in the face, “Sophie don’t laugh that’s not funny!” you hissed your hand covering your mouth in the hopes of hiding your mortification. Jay’s eyes were wide, he booked it across the walkway in hopes of a clean getaway. “No dice little man,” you growled managing to grab the boy by his hood as he tried to run past. Jay choked for a second before you let him go, he flailed and fell backward into the snow with a pained grunt. The man wiped the snow from his face and scowled at his friend who was bent at the waist laughing. You looked down at your nephew with a raised eyebrow, “what do you say?” you asked patiently. Jay grunted getting up from his prone position on the ground; Sophie giggled and clapped her hands. “Sowry, sowry,” she sang with a cute smile on her flushed face. Jay brushed off the snow and looked up at the two men sheepishly. “I’m sorry. I should have looked before throwing…” he said looking down at his hands embarrassed. 

The snowball victim huffed and squatted down in front of Jay, he looked up at his friend seemingly unsure. The second man-who now you saw to be an android gave an encouraging motion with his hands. “It’s okay kiddo. Just make sure you’re looking next time and that you don’t mind a little payback,” Jay looked at the man a little confused. You smirked and watched as the man in front of your nephew promptly splatted a wet snowball on his head. Jay yelped jumping back, he shook his head trying to get the snow out of his hair. Laughing Jay looked up at the man with a big smile, “I’m Jay,” he introduced holding out a small hand. The man smirked and took the offered snowy gloved hand. “John and that over there is Dorian,” he introduced. Jay ran over to Dorian talking a mile a minute asking a boatload of questions, sighing you shifted Sophie to your other hip and Looked over at John. “Thanks for being so understanding. Some people would have had a conniption,” the little girl in your arms giggled and attempted to repeat the word you just said without much success. John shrugged smirking at the little girl, “he’s just a kid and it was an honest mistake,” he murmured glazing over at Jay and Dorian. Jay was showing the android the best way to make a snowball. “Though I at least get to save a damsel today so my karma is good.” he grinned shoving his hand into his coat pockets. 

You snorted, “Is that what you try on all the girls?” you asked with a smile. John shrugged again, “only the really pretty one...and I was talking to Sophie,” he chuckled reaching out fixing the little girl’s hat. Sophie grinned at John and then quickly hid her face in your neck. “Smooth,” you complimented laughing. Jay looked over from his conversation with Dorian to see you smiling and laughing with John, “my aunt is so hopeless,” he muttered shaking his head. Dorian followed his gaze and smiled, “don’t worry, John is too,” Jay looked up at his new friend cocking his head to the side. A little idea popped into his head making him grin wickedly. Grabbing the DRN by his hand Jay leads him back over to the two conversing adults, “Hey aunt (Y/N), can John and Dorian come with us to get hot chocolate?” he asked innocently. You opened and closed your mouth like a fish fresh out of the water. “Jacob John and Dorian probably have places to be,” you said gently and the boy looked up at the man next to you with doe eyes. John shifted under the child’s gaze and did a double-take when he saw that Dorian was doing it too. “I-Dorain stop you can’t even have any!” John hissed eye twitching. “Come on John!” Jay said taking the man’s hand shaking his slightly. You placed a hand on Jacobs’s head shoving his hat over his eyes, “Come on Jay we should get going,” you said with a sigh. Jacob groaned, “but aunt (Y/N) you’re never gonna get a date if you don’t let me be your wingman!” he grumbled making John choke on air. You growled cheeks heating up. “I’m perfectly fine on my own thanks,” 

Jacob shoved his hat back into place, “but that’s not was Kim says! She says that if you don’t get married soon that you may as well die alone at this point,” he practically whined making John choke again. He desperately tried to hold back his bark of laughter; placing a hand over your eyes you groaned. “Yeah well, Kim is a walking talking mid-life crisis,” you said without thinking. Jacob scrunched his eyes, “what’s that?” he asked confused. You chuckled humorously, “ask your father,” 

John couldn’t hold it in any longer, Dorian on the other hand grinned and shook his head at the ground. The laughter from the man eventually died down, “Please John can you come with us? Christmas charity case?” he asked pleadingly, Sophie reached out both arms towards the man wanting to be taken and held. You gave your niece and nephew a mild glare, “You’re not helping starshine,” you whispered to the toddler. The girl giggled still holding out her arms so John can take her, “Just take her for a minute before she loses her mind,” you groaned defeated. Your cheeks were on fire by this point and you just wanted to be swallowed up to never be seen again. John blinked taking the small child carefully, Sophie hugged his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Jacob smirked grabbing John’s hand and then yours guiding you to a coffee shop just outside the park. “Come on Dorian!” he shouted over his shoulder. The android tailed behind laughing amusement dancing in his eyes: you leaned over to whisper to John, “What just happened?” and the man looked at you equally bewildered. “I think we’re being set up,” he murmured over Sophie’s head. You were utterly speechless, “I -but-uh,” you stammered mouth hanging open. 

At the end of it all, you had an amazing time. By the time you all left the shop, it was dark out, the city and the holiday lights lit the way to your car. You opened the backseat door and gently placed Sophie into her car seat. John did the same with Jacob on the other side, the boy looked sad to see John go. He waved tiredly as the door closed, his eyes already slipping closed. You smiled fondly at the two rugrats before rounding the front of the car where John held the driver’s seat door open for you. “Thanks for hanging out with us today, I know you must have been busy,” you said with a thankful smile. John leaned against the open door tilting his head to the side in thought, “Will you have dinner with me sometime?” he asked carefully. There was a distinct ‘whoop’ from the backseat of the car. Rolling your eyes you looked up at John, eyes dancing, “I don’t know detective, do you think Sophie would be okay with it?” 

You and John peered into the backseat of the car only to see your niece snoring lightly. John smiled lightly, “I think she’s fine with it,” and you couldn’t help but laugh. You pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and typed your number into the contacts. Saving it you tucked it back in its rightful place, “Call me, maybe Dorian can babysit,” you winked getting into your car. John grinned as he watched you drive off, “I’m going to buy that kid a puppy for Christmas,” he laughed breathlessly. He heard a cheer from across the street, looking over John saw Dorian with his arms up in the air in victory a giant grin spread over his face. “Two puppies!” the android shouted holding up two fingers. Rolling his eyes in good Humor John crossed the street to his car, “At least I’m not too bad with kids anymore,” he sighed.


	15. Christmas Crash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 15th prompt: Lost on Christmas and it starts to snow  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

You felt like you were drowning; the cold pierced your skin like a thousand needles. Your head pounded and your ribs ached. Swallowing back the bile creeping up your throat you let your eyes flutter open. The first thing you saw were the stars glittering above you; the next was the massive trees surrounding you. Groaning you placed some weight on your forearms in hopes of getting off the hard snowy ground. A wave of pain and dizziness hit you like a ton of bricks; lying back down in the snow panting you blinked a few times to get rid of black spots dancing across your eyes. “Okay, that was a bad idea,” you mumbled closing your eyes as a shiver rocked your body. ‘What happened?’ 

“Enterprise this is Galileo 7, we are going down! I repeat this is Galileo 7 we are going down! Transmitting coordinates to approximate crash site.” you spoke calmly into the shuttles comms and glanced over at your co-pilot. ‘You got it?” you asked and the young man nodded hitting buttons and switches trying to stabilize before planet reentry. A scream of fear erupted from behind you, looking back you saw that an ensign was panicking trying to get her harness on. Doctor McCoy was a few seats down trying to calm the girl but it clearly wasn’t working. Growling you unbuckled your own harness and stumbled into the back, your co-pilot Henry shouted after you but you ignored him. Grabbing onto the seating you gripped the Ensign by her shoulder making her sit back, pulling the harness up and around her you buckled her in and tightened the straps. She tearfully thanked you, “It’ll be okay,” you whispered to her reassuringly. “(Y/N)!” Henry shouted from the cockpit making you fly from beside the girl back to your seat. “Galileo this - please- ion-” the comms faded in and out, cursing you held the shuttle steady for as long as possible. Twisting the joystick Galileo just barely avoided the side of a mountain, “I can’t freaking see!” Henry called out to you over the sound of the engines failing. Glancing over your shoulder you see the people you’re supposed to look after, Ensign Talli, Ensign Kambry, Lieutenant Jalicy, and of course Doctor McCoy. He looked right at you eyes wide jaw clenched and almost pleading with you. “Brace yourselves!” you shouted before turning back to the controls. “Send the coordinates,” you said through gritted teeth. 

The shuttle crashed through a vine thick forest with a sickening crunch and boom. The world spun sending you into the air and back down into your chair. The shuttle skidded to a halt just before a cliff making you take a shuddering breath. Looking over at Henry you saw that he was doing okay; just scared out of his mind. “Check on everyone and make sure they get out of this tin can,” you jerked your head towards the away team. Henry nodded shakily taking off his harness, he practically fell from his seat. He scrambled to the back and helped Kambry open up the sealed shuttle doors; you keyed in the distress beacon and watched as the black box sprung from the shuttle into the glistening snow a few feet away. Turning your attention to the crew you saw that they were donning the survival gear. Doctor McCoy helped the tearful ensign Talli into her coat and out now open shuttle doors. Seeing that everyone was out you pulled your gear box from under the seat and started to pull things on as quickly as possible. Slipping on the thick coat you suddenly froze; the shuttle groaned and shifted forwards. “Oh shit!” you yelped stumbling over to the exit, “Lieutenant!” McCoy shouted going pale. The shuttle shifted forwards violently causing you to fall back away from the opening. “(Y/N)!” a voice screamed as both you and the shuttle fell from the cliff into a mass of trees. Gravity lifted you for the briefest moment and time slowed down; within seconds it all came crashing down. You knocked into the hull causing all the air to vacate your lungs another hit to a tree caused everything to tilt again sending you careening out the open doors. You crashed into a thick tree branch with a shriek of pain, your ribs cracking on impact. Your gloved hands tried to hang on but the bark was so slippery with ice you easily slipped. Falling you looked up the cliff face seeing the faces of the away team, they shouted for you but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. You landed with a crack barely even feeling the blood trickle into the snow you let the black take you. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“I’m insane,” was all that Doctor Leonard McCoy could say to himself as he carefully scaled down the cliff face to the closest tree. “I am fucking insane!” he yelped falling two feet down onto a thick branch. Getting on his hands and knees he crawled towards the trunk of the tree, he looked down and gritted his teeth. Taking a shaky breath Leonard quickly but cautiously climbed down the tree until he hung precariously from the last branch. “Don’t worry Darlin’ I’m almost there,” he whispered looking down at your still form. Letting go McCoy fell a small distance before landing in a snowbank, “Son of a-” the man scrambled to his feet hoping to shake out the snow that went down the back of his coat. He snatched his medkit from the ground and rushed over to you, pulling off his gloves with his teeth he quickly checked your pulse. He let out a surprised laugh when he felt a fluttering heartbeat, he brushed the strands of hair from your face and grabbed his tricorder. Scanning you, he grimaced, “Cracked ribs two, five, and six on the left side. Broken three, seven, and five to the right side. Severe concussion, lacerations to the hands and legs. Sweetheart you are lucky,” he murmured with a shake of his head. Turning your head so he could see the deep cut on your hairline he couldn’t help but notice how pretty you truly were. Pulling out the portable dermal regen unit he ran it over your head, “I have to get you to the meetup point before you get hypothermia,” Leonard whispered looking around. The regen unit beeped declaring that it was done making Leonard look at your wound in the double moonlight with scrutiny, “I have to talk to Scotty about making the kit regen units better,” he scowled. Pulling a couple of heat packs from his kit McCoy cracked them and placed them in your pockets. He froze when you groaned from contact, “Lieutenant? (Y/N) can you hear me?” he asked leaning over you; he cupped your cheeks with his hands and lifted your eyelids a fraction. Hissing you batted at the hand with a scrunched-up nose, Leonard chuckled “There you go. Come on wake up darlin’; if you wake up I’ll buy you dinner,’” he urged. “Doc-” you said barely above a whisper, Leonard nodded a smile gracing his lips. “We need to go, do you understand?” he asked and you nodded once. “Good girl,” Leonard whisper helping you sit up, once you were in a sitting position he helped you to your feet. With the sudden change of altitude, you coughed and gagged, expecting this McCoy held you up and kept your hair back as retched into the bloody snow. He rubbed your back gently whispering encouragingly in your ear, “Ugh Merry fucking Christmas,” you groaned clutching onto the CMO. The man holding you chuckled humorously, “I feel you there sweetheart,” 

“Where are the others?” you asked after another bout of nausea. Leonard pulled a water cask from his belt and offered it to you, “they’re going the secondary LZ. We’ll be meeting them there,” he said taking the water back after you were done. With a hiss, you pulled your tricorder from your belt, astonished that it was still in one piece you plugged in the coordinates. “The secondary LZ is twelve klicks due north,” you pointed in the right direction. McCoy helped you along a couple of feet before your legs gave out beneath you, “sorry,” you panted struggling. Leonard grunted holding you steady, “It’s alright. Honestly, I’m amazed that you’re conscious and lucid,” he said with a smirk. You snorted “I never really followed the rules, though I’ve never really broken them either,” 

Leonard laughed bending down slightly he gently scooped you up into his arms. Yipping in surprise you flailed for a second before wrapping your arms around his neck. You glared at him annoyed; Leonard smiled and proceeded due north. “Why did you climb down to get me?” you asked quietly after thirty minutes of silence. McCoy contemplated his words, “you managed to fly us through an ion storm, through a tough reentry, in heavy cloud cover, with failing engines, and without losing a single person of the away team. It’s the least I could do,” he whispered. You gave a little shrug, “It’s my job doctor. I was just doing what I was supposed to do, get you all to the planet’s surface safety,” this made Leonard scoff. “It was damn impressive is what it was. Sulu would be jealous,” he muttered trudging through the snow. The statement made you laugh lightly, “Sulu is the best,” you chuckled. “I’m impressed that you’re carrying me the way you are, I’m not exactly light,” you added with a smirk. McCoy huffed “darlin’ I’ve been a doctor for some time and that means I’ve been haulin’ people around. Not to mention I played basketball and football in both high school and college,” he drawled his accent thick. You choked on a laugh the air coming out in white puffs, “and the Captain makes me train with him,” he shook his head. The smile fell from your face and your head bobbed, “I’m so tired,” you murmured. Leonard looked up at you with concern in his dark hazel eyes. “(Y/N) I need you to stay awake for me,” 

Your head grew heavier and heavier until it fell onto his shoulder, “adrenaline is gone,” you mumbled eyes drooping. Leonard shifted pulling you closer, “We’re almost there. Hang on,” his pleading fell on deaf ears. Picking up his pace he hardly noticed it started to snow’ what he did notice was the large searchlights from a Starfleet shuttle. Enterprise had finally sent help, “Merry Christmas sweetheart,” 

You felt so warm; like someone had wrapped you up in a hug. Resurfacing you heard the beeps and dings of monitors with the distinct smell of disinfectant. ‘Sickbay’ you concluded dreamily; opening your eyes you saw that the lights were dimmed and the ship had a sleepy atmosphere to it. “Bout time you woke up,” a southern drawl broke the sleepy silence, you looked over to see Leonard McCoy sitting on a stool at your bedside PADD resting on a knee. “How long-” you coughed; Leonard elevated your bed and helped you slip some ice chips into your mouth. “Three days. We all were pretty worried about you for a while,” he said with a tired smile. “Thank you for taking care of me,” you said gratefully. Leonard nodded almost embarrassed, “Yeah well that’s my job,” he parroted your earlier sentiments; it made you laugh weakly. “He’s been here three days too,” Christine Chapel announced walking by holding a tray of hyposprays. Leonard turned red, “thank you Chris!” he snapped. You barked out a laugh tilting your head back, noticing Leonard wilt a little you leaned over and took his hand, “I believe you owe me, dinner doctor,” you reminded with a wink. McCoy squeezed your hand gently, “darlin’ I owe you more than just dinner,”


	16. Ripper's Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 16th prompt: "It's Fucking Freezing"   
> John Kennex X Reader 
> 
> Warning: Graphic depictions of violence and torture. Blood and Gore.

Detective John Kennex chuckled amused at the face you were making across the street. You had a deep scowl and your arms were firmly crossed over your chest. “Come on (Y/N) you have to be seductive,” he said into the comms. You full-on glared in his general direction, “It’s fucking freezing! I don’t see you out here in a short tight dress!” you growled. John snickered again, “yeah well the guy we’re after has a type and I’m not it,” he said a clear smile in his voice. You huffed and leaned back against the bar you were situated in front of. You pulled a pack of cigarettes from your clutch bag and put one in between your red-painted lips, Dorian furrowed his brows. “Since when do you smoke?” he asked mildly concerned; you smirked, “I don’t. But I refuse to look like this standing out on the sidewalk,” you mumbled lighting the cigarette expertly. Noticing the heavy silence you rolled your eyes, “let’s just say I was rebellious in high school,” 

John chuckled, “I don’t think that has changed much (Y/N),” you narrowed your eyes and discreetly flipped him off. John’s laughter grew louder, “Target sighted,” Dorian broke in leaning forward. A man pulled up in an old van that really shouldn’t be street legal, he pulled on a hood and hopped out of the driver's seat. He whistled twirling a set of keys around his finger, face covered he ducked around the car to where you were standing. “Damnit I can’t see them,” John muttered straining to see over the windowless van. “Can anyone get a visual?” he asked into the comms. There were multiple negatives; Kennex looked over at Dorian who was staring off into space trying to find any CCTV footage of the bar. That’s when everything went dark, Dorian sagged in his seat and John’s leg felt heavier than it should. John shoved open his door, he watched as SWAT surged forward. They rounded the van and it was completely silent for a moment before the SWAT commander walked back towards him shaking his head. “Fuck!” he shouted punching his steering wheel repeatedly. The commander looked elsewhere awkwardly, “Detective, the EMP affected half the city we need to get back to the PD,” he said after a minute of Kennex’s seething. Taking a deep breath John nodded and started his car, “I’ll meet you there,” he muttered slamming his door shut. 

The PD was a flurry of activity, Dorian-who revived in the middle of the trip back- help John to his desk. Rudy rushed over to him with a tool bag in his hand, “What happened?” Maldanado snapped striding over to him. John gritted his teeth, “Guy knew it was a setup,” he hissed rolling up his pant leg so Rudy could do his thing. The Captain’s eyes flashed, “He set off a major EMP! Half the city is in the dark!” she practically shouted making John’s temper flare. “He also has (Y/N)! He had an exit strategy,” he snarled, the Captain gave him a warning look before her eyes softened. She knew John may or may not have some feelings for you. “We’ll find her John but until the power comes back on we’re flying literally in the dark,” she said in a calming tone. Kennex deflated, his thoughts immediately went to the case file and the autopsies of the girls that had been found. Dorian placed a hand on his partner and friend's shoulder, “We’ll find her John,” he reassured. John glanced down at Rudy who had lifted his leg onto a chair; the skittish man was mumbling to himself as he unscrewed a little panel from the prosthetic. “Will I live?” Kennex asked dryly. Rudy’s head snapped up his glasses crooked slightly, “It should be fine, I just need to fix a few little things and then you’ll be good to go,” he said waving a tiny screwdriver around. John sighed and leaned back in his chair a tension headache brewing over his eyes. He didn’t want to think about what could be happening to you. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It felt like your head was full of cotton and a subtle pain in your shoulders and wrists made you groan. “I’m hanging like a piece of meat. That’s great, just great,” you muttered sourly; opening your eyes you saw that you were in what looked to be a basement. “Great, a dungeon. The guy has a dungeon,” you grumped a scowl forming on your lips. Something shifted in the shadows of the basement, leaning forward as far as the chains on the wall allowed, you squinted your eyes hoping to get a better look. Suddenly a feral dog jumped into the light snarling and snapping his jaws at you, white foam fell from his mouth. A spiked collar and chain kept him secured to the wall. The large animal growled and barked trying to break free of his restraints; you quickly leaned back hoping to keep as far away from the hound as possible, “Good doggy…” you gulped. The sound of old fashioned locks clicked and the basement door opened with a loud screech. Wincing at the sound you tensed as the man slowly stomped down the stairs, “I see you’ve met Baxter. Seems like he’s excited to see you,” he chuckled. Your stomach churned your mind flashing back to the case file and how the bodies were mauled by a large animal. “Oh he’s...charming,” you mumbled eyes flitting back and forth between the killer and his pet hellhound. The man strode across the room so he could stand in front of you, he reached out and gripped your chin tightly turning your head left and right multiple times. He was examining you. He hummed in approval, “Such a beautiful specimen,” he purred, stroking your cheek with his thumb. You gritted your teeth and tried to yank your head from his grip, he growled and grabbed your throat angrily slamming your head back into the concrete wall. Choking on a pained cry you glared at the serial killer, “Now be a good girl,” he scolded with a cluck of his tongue. When you kept silent he let go of your throat, hissing you glared at the bastard “They’ll find me,” you growled. The killer chuckled, “I think they’ll be too busy to find you, but don’t you worry. They’ll see you soon,” 

The statement sent shivers down your spine, the underline promise in it made you feel a little sick. Taking a shuddering breath you watched as he rummaged through a box of items; he pulled out what he needed and gently placed them in neat rows on what looked to be a surgical tray. Consistent with what you John learned, the man was medically trained. He would dissect and cut away his victims, they also found many dog bites littering the remains. Glorified meat puzzles. He looked up at you with an excited gleam in his eyes, “I know I have a method to my madness but you, my dear are very special! You get something a little different today,” he said and started to hum Christmas music under his breath. Going to the large metal table in the center of the room killer the media happily dubbed “The Ripper,” (after the original Jack the Ripper) turned on an overhead light. Blinking your eyes at the sudden assault to the senses you swallowed back bile. The floor and the table were covered in old dried blood, Ripper hummed joyously setting up a camera on a tripod so it could capture the table perfectly. He checked his watch smiling at the time. “Well my dear, it looks like it’s time!” He cheered with a loud clap. Baxter growled in his corner at the sudden loud noise, you struggled causing the chains to clatter against the walls. Ripper seemed to enjoy your fear; he slowly strolled over to you dancing and shuffling to the music he put on. Pulling a gun from the back of his pants Ripper held it pointed at you as unshackled your wrists. Your arms fell limply to your side, a pained groan fell from your lips making Ripper smiled cheekily. He placed his free hand over the back of your neck giving it a non-to-gentle squeeze. Hissing he lead you over to the bloody table; he waved his gun gesturing for you to climb on. Glaring you stood your ground refusing anything else he asked. Rolling his eyes he pulled the pistol back and whipped it across your face, yelping you crumbled toward the ground only to be caught by Ripper. “Now that’s better!” soothed as he placed you on the table with your hands back over your head, much to your bitter annoyance. Blearily you tried to fight him but he was stronger than he looked; Ripper pulled leather restraints across your chest, wrists, hips, and ankles. Tightening them so the only thing you could really move was your wrists he checked his watch again. He bellowed the rest of his song as he walked around the table to the camera, “There, now I’m sure you’re wondering what this was all about!” Ripper said walking back to your side, you realized with a jolt that he wasn’t talking to you. The red light blinked indicating that he was broadcasting to someone, ‘oh my god,’ you thought panicking. Your chest became tight and you became dizzy; Ripper smirked running a finger across your cheek, “You see I don’t like to be tricked. I don’t like the constant stupidity from you-” he searched for the word he wanted to use twisting his hand in a circular motion. “ trash heaps,” he concluded proudly. “The world will be better with the work I’m doing!” he screamed over the cheerful sound of Winter Wonderland as it played in the background. 

Ripper picked up a syringe off of the surgical tray, pushing the plunger a stream of cloudy liquid streamed out. When he felt the dosage was right Ripper placed the needle to your neck. You tried to turn your head in so he could get a clear shot but he simply placed a hand on your forehead and slammed your painfully to the side. You felt the prick of the needle and the mysterious liquid enter your veins. It felt cold going through your body like ice was forming in your blood; the sensation was short-lived. A burning fire replaced the ice, every nerve was twitching painfully and you could help the pained shriek escape your lips. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kennex’s stomach dropped as he and the others in the precinct watched as The Ripper injected an unknown compound into your blood. Your eyes were glassy and sweat rolled off of your forehead. You were gasping for air and shaking like a leaf, “As you can see I managed to perfect my serum! Every nerve ending in detective (Y/L/N)’s body is now extremely sensitive to touch. So if I do this…” he spoke like he was giving a lecture on the best ways to torture someone. Ripper took a dull blade from the tray next to him and dug it into your arm and slowly dragged it upward. A deep bloody gash ran from the crook of your elbow to your shoulder blade; the sound of your pained screams made John grip the back of his chair tightly. Valerie Stahl covered her mouth as Ripper plunged the knife into the opposite shoulder. Many of the people in the room turned their eyes away, “Dorian,” John’s voice was clipped. The android had been working to track the location ever since the footage started broadcasting. “I’m working on it!” the DRN said frantically eyes swinging back and forth like he was reading at an extremely fast pace. Rudy was tapping quickly at John’s computer only looking up occasionally at the screen, sweat beading at his temples. “Faster damnit!” 

Your screams and shrieks of pain were getting more and more frequent. Blood covered your face as Ripper made shallow scratches and cuts to it. Dorian’s head snapped up, “I got him!” he said and cocked his head to the side a surprised expression crossed his face. “He’s seven blocks from here!” he gasped looking at his partner. “Cocky bastard!” detective Paul said from the other side of the bullpen. Kennex grabbed his gun from his desk drawer, loading it he shoved it into his holster. Moving quickly towards the exit John stopped when your screaming tapered off. Twisting around to look at the screen he saw you panting heavily, your chest heaved up and down. Tears fell from your eyes, Ripper gently brushed them away cooing at you. “You have a lovely singing voice,” he complimented as Silent Night played lowly in the background. “I would love to hear more,” 

Stahl screeched and turned around covering her eyes. Ripper slammed a cleaver down on your arm just below your elbow effectively cutting off your arm. Your screams would echo through John’s skull for the next several months. The video cut off and Kennex was flying out the door with several MX’s and police behind him. “Calling EMS!” Dorian called as they raced to the car. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You felt so cold; like you would never be able to get warm again type of cold. You heard your name being called but you couldn’t tell who needed you, their voice was so far away. You were underwater, so deep under you almost couldn’t feel the pain anymore. “(Y/N) stay with me, sweetheart,” the voice begged. There was muffled shouting a very distant screaming, “don’t worry (Y/N) I got you,” ‘Dorian?’ you thought dreamily. The figure above you swam in and out of focus, the darkness of the water crept in. You fought it off as long as you could but it won in the end, you felt yourself get lowered and a warm hand cupped your cheek. “John what did you do?” ‘John? Why is Dorian mad?’ you questioned as you faded into the abyss. 

The next time you floated to the surface you heard hushed voices and a hand in yours. It didn’t last long but you no longer felt oppressed or in pain. The weight on your chest has lifted and you drifted away knowing that you were truly safe. Time passed and Christmas was long over, springtime rolled around with little fanfare. The first thing that came back was your sense of touch, it was warm and the surfacing you were lying on was as stiff as an autopsy table. Your heart rate picked up; ‘I can’t be back there!’ your thoughts suddenly screamed. Your hearing flared to life, there was a loud scrape of a chair sliding across the floor. Frantic beeping filled the air, panic settled in your gut. The sound of rushing footsteps caused you to peel your eyes open, “Detective (Y/L/N), can you hear me? You’re in the hospital, everything is alright!” a commanding yet soothing tone broke through your panic. Choking you searched for the voice, a man in a white doctor’s coat stood above you gesturing for a nurse to get on your other side. He unhooked a few things from the thing that was going down your throat, eyes wide you saw Dorian and Valerie Stahl standing anxiously at the foot of your hospital bed. “(Y/N) I need you to cough for me on the count of three,” the doctor said gently his hands on the tube. He counted and you did as you were told and coughed as hard as you could. He swiftly slid the tube from your throat and set it aside on a tray. Introducing himself as doctor Greene he pulled an object from his coat pocket, coughing and gagging you turned your head away from the man as he ran a penlight over your eyes. He was patient with you as you fought him, “I- what-” you stuttered voice horse; a nurse glided over to you holding a pink plastic cup of ice chips. “You’ve been in a medically induced coma for the past five months. The mystery compound you were injected with took a toll on your body,” Doctor Greene hesitated for a second, clearing his throat he looked down at the floor. A pit formed in your stomach, “I’m afraid to tell you that we did everything we could but we couldn’t save your arm. The compound that was given to you had corrupted the tissue and caused a severe infection.” cold dread filled your body and the doctor’s words rang in your ears. You sat frozen for the longest time, you didn’t even notice that the medical staff had left you alone with your friends until Dorian gently took the hand that was still there and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay. I promise it will all be okay,” Dorian whispered to you as the tears silently fell. Valerie stood on your other side and started running a hand through your hair, “where’s John?” you asked meekly taking notice that he wasn’t there. You wanted him to tell you that everything would be okay and that you’ll walk away from all this better than before, but he was nowhere in sight. Dorian and Valerie looked at each other holding a silent conversation, “I’ll get you some more ice,” Stahl whispered and placed a kiss on your forehead. She left you and Dorian alone, “Dorian…” you whispered eyes wide fearing the worst. Dorian looked down at your attached hands, “John is working, he uh he has been very busy,” he said voice hard. Your brows furrowed, “I-he didn’t,” you whispered your heart cracking at the revelation. The android leaned down and hugged you gently, “I’m sorry (Y/N),” he whispered. He held you until your tears dried; with the promise to visit the next day with Rudy Dorian left you in Valerie Stahl’s care. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You had been awake for a few weeks and everyone had come to see you at one point or another. Some more than once; well all but one. Dorian was none too happy, he had to watch as you deflated every time someone who wasn’t John came walking through your hospital room door. Things were already hard for you and that fact that someone you cared about couldn’t be bothered. So that night after his visit with you Dorian stormed up to John Kennex’s apartment. Ringing the bell repeatedly until the door flew open; John stood there a bottle of jack in his hand and a deep look of irritation on his face. Dorian shoved past him with a, “you look like shit,” John scoffed taking a swig of the almost empty bottle. “Come right in,” he muttered dryly slamming the door shut. Turning John glared at his partner, “what do you want Dorian?” he asked taking another drink. It was Dorian’s turn to scowl, he snatched the bottle from John’s hands and tossed it right into the trash. The glass shattered with finality, “Dorian!” John shouted outraged, he surged forward but stumbled into the kitchen counter. Blinking the drunken dizziness John glared up at his friend, “You have been an ass these past few months. But now you’re officially a drunken ass,” Dorian said eyes piercing. Kennex scoffed again, “she doesn’t need me. Worse when I’m around anyway,” he said easily figuring out what the DRN was talking about. 

Dorian laughed humorously, “get your head out of your ass John it isn’t about you at all! It’s about (Y/N), she was tortured and was in a coma. She lost a part of herself, and I thought you’d be able to help her through it! She’s hurt and confused about why one of her closest friends isn’t there!” he started shouting. John flinched like he’d been slapped, “I know!” he ended up shouting back. “I fucking know! I’m sorry, okay?” Dorian’s fists clenched at his sides, “I’m not the one you need to say sorry to,” he said darkly. Kennex leaned back against the glass that leads to his bedroom and slid down to the floor a deep sadness in his eyes. Dorian took an unneeded deep breath, “John you gotta know that it wasn’t your fault man, none of it was,” he said in a gentler tone crouching next to his friend. It was John’s turn to laugh humorously, “I should have been standing nearby or-” he choked and looked away. “She’s alive and the Ripper is dead. You made sure of that,” Dorian reminded placing a grounding hand on Kennex’s shoulder. “You need to go see her man, it’s tearing both of you up,” 

Taking a deep shuddering breath John staggered to his feet, “I uh mean like tomorrow,” Dorian murmured watching as John grabbed his jacket and keys, “you’re driving,” was all the drunken man said tossing the keys to his partner. Shaking his head Dorian followed the man out of his apartment, “We’re stopping to get you some coffee, and maybe a breath mint. Hose you down in the parking lot,” he muttered quietly. 

An hour- two cups of coffee, and some deodorant later John stood in the doorway of your hospital room. Your chest rose and fell steadily as you slept; you looked peaceful and he immediately regretted coming at such a late hour. He felt Dorian nudge him forward into the room and heard the door gently close, looking out the window he saw the android talk to the nurses on duty casually. They were glancing over at the closed door with knowing smiles, “Looks like I’ve been a topic of conversation,” John sighed. Looking back over at your sleeping form John shuffled over and sat in the chair by your bedside. He bit his lip when he saw your prosthetic arm draped over your stomach; taking the hand closest to him John gave it a gentle squeeze, “I am so sorry,” he whispered rubbing his eyes with his fingers. “I have been the worst friend on the entire planet and you should honestly kick my ass,” 

“You’re right, I should kick your ass,” your voice made him jump; looking down he saw that you were giving him a glare. “I’m too tired to kick your ass or even to yell at you,” you said eyes dull and sad. It made Kennex’s stomach clench, “(Y/N) I deserve whatever you decide to do to me, I just-” he cut himself off looking anywhere but your eyes. John gritted his teeth as you waited for what he had to say, “I was afraid.” he whispered finally looking back at you. Sighing you sat up so he knew he had your undivided attention. John cleared his throat, “I was afraid that coming to see you would make it all real, and it-it brought back some things that I didn’t want back. So I ran-metaphorically,” your eyes softened understanding his reasons, “I’m still mad but I forgive you,” you said after a minute. John’s shoulders sagged with relief, his head dropping to the bed by your thigh. “You’re important to me John, I just wish I was important enough to you so you could talk to me,” you whispered sadly running a hand through his hair. Your hand dropped when he snapped his head up, “You’re important to me (Y/N) I just-I’m shit when it comes to-” he gestured wildly, “all of this,” 

You laughed quietly, “I promise to never disappear on you again. Expect me to be annoying now, cause I’ll be hovering,” John said with a crooked smile. The smile you gave him in return made his heart skip a beat, “you’re going to be insufferable, I just know it,” you chuckled ruefully. John winked, “of course, I wouldn’t be me if I made things easy,” he squeezed your hand again. “John, can you do something for me?” you asked biting your lip. He perked up, “anything,” he said and you shivered. “Can you get me another blanket? It’s fucking freezing in here,” John was out the door and at the nurse’s station before you could blink. “Oh boy,” you laughed nervously as you watched the man take the offered blanket and rush back to your door. 

To be continued…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this at a later date! Well if my lovely readers are interested anyway...


	17. Toy Shop Terror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17th prompt: Christmas Shopping with a stranger (Modern AU)   
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Leonard McCoy ran a hand through his hair frantically; he was in the corner of a crowded toy store on Christmas eve looking for the “Harry Potter” section. Leonard marveled at how people were going completely insane over something their child will most likely play with for a week or two. Shaking his head he bobbed and weaved through the mass of angry, hurried customers keeping an eye for the isle he needed. Spotting the large sign Leonard ducked into the aisle to find it torn apart, “oh these poor workers,” he muttered eyes wide. Toys and merchandise lay scattered over the almost barren shelves and littered the floor. Stepping over large cardboard boxes that once held said merchandise Leonard groaned in frustration, “damnit!” he cursed, voice a deep growl. A loud shriek made him quickly lookup; he saw a pretty young woman stumble into the aisle clutching onto a stuffed panda bear like it was a lifeline, “same to you pal!” you shouted flipping off the man that shoved you out of the way. The gesture was reciprocated. Scowling you examined the bear carefully, searching for rips or tears. When you felt it was in okay condition you finally looked up to see him there with an amused expression on his face. “Some people,” you chuckled nervously, waving the bear around. You took note of the shelves Leonard was standing in front of and winced sympathetically. “Oh, Harry Potter that's tough, I’m sorry,” you grimaced at the state of things; Leonard huffed in agreement, “my daughter has been begging for the books for a while and I’ve been looking everywhere for the box set,” he muttered hand going through his already messed up hair again. 

“Well I wish you the best of luck, god knows you’re gonna need it,” you said with a dry laugh. You looked around, clearing your throat you bit your lip, “have uh you seen the electronic section?” Leonard raised an eyebrow and pointed a thumb toward the back of the store, his own look of sympathy crossing his face. “Fuck, okay. Stupid drone is gonna be the death of me. Good luck and may the odds ever be in your favor, wait wrong series…” you trailed off scrunching up your face in thought. Leonard couldn’t help but chuckle at your antics; giving him a cheeky smile you gave him a two-fingered salute and dove back into the crowd. ‘What a strange woman,’ he thought with a crooked smile.

Sighing Leonard looked back at the barren shelves with slumped shoulders, “Maybe I should look for something else,” he murmured almost missing the sound of his phone ringing. Pulling the object Leonard looked at the caller ID, “I can’t talk now Jim,” he answered pressing a finger to his opposite ear. A faint voice whined from the other end of the call, “no I haven’t found it yet and I honestly don’t think I will. I knew I should have just ordered it off of-no, and no you can’t, that’s-I don’t care. Jim as your best friend I advise you that hitting on my sister is bad for your health," Leonard hung up the call and swiftly inserted himself into the crowd of shoppers. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

You bit your lip as you precariously balanced on some empty shelves hoping to peek over the throng of people. Your hunt for the drone your nephew had been begging for all year was nowhere to be found. Scanning over the crowd with a deep scowl on your face something caught your eye, a much older looking woman clutched three distinct green boxes to her chest. “Oh not today Brenda,” you growled the image of the cute forlorn father popping into your mind. You smirked at the thought of the guy, ‘I’m allowed. He had no ring…' your mind wandered as you pushed and shoved your way through shoppers. Scooping up an opened ‘Nerf Gun’ you cocked it and fired. The foam bullets bounced off of the woman’s head causing her to turn every which way. She screamed startled when one stuck itself to her coke bottle glasses. While she was distracted you slipped past sneakily grabbing one of the boxes from her stack. “Manager!” you heard her howl, glancing over your shoulder you grinned as no one bothered to give her a second glance. Whistling you tossed the plastic gun into a bin and held the box of books to your chest with the panda bear for your baby niece hanging from your fingers. “Now where is Mr. cute butt at…” you hummed thoughtfully. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the store, McCoy stared at a mass of stuffed animals and to his complete amazement, a pristine box holding a remote control drone sat amongst the bears, unicorns, and oddly enough poop pillows. Blinking he picked up the box, his mind drifting back to you. “Hold on to that tight man, last one!” an employee called to him as he passed. Holding the box closer Leonard eyed the people watching with envy as he walked by, “Alright darlin’ maybe I didn’t get what I came here for but that doesn’t mean you have to suffer,” he drawled searching for you in every aisle. Not looking where he was going he slammed into something small, it squeaked indignantly and he quickly grabbed the person steadying them. “Hey!” you both exclaimed with wide smiles. 

You held up the Harry Potter box set proudly and Leonard practically sagged in relief, “did you-how-” he laughed in shock. You chuckled looking mildly guilty, “don’t ask and you won’t be implicated,” you whispered which made Leonard raise a single eyebrow. Instead of commenting, he held up the drone you were searching for, making you squeal in delight. You bounced on your feet as you exchanged items, “Thank you!” you gasped looking at the drone eyes sparkling, “My nephew is gonna die!” thinking for a second you held out your hand, “I’m (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” 

Leonard couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he grasped your tiny hand in his much bigger one, “Leonard McCoy, at your service ma’am.” he replied smoothly. Happening to glance over Leonard’s shoulder you spotted the ‘Harry Potter’ hoarder from earlier nerf bullet still stuck to her glasses. Blanching you clutched onto Leonards’s hand tighter before turning around and running off pulling the confused man behind you, “move it McCoy unless you want to give up the books!” you yelped shoving people out of the way. Leonard was suddenly ahead of you now pulling you easily through the hoard of people toward the check out area. You stumbled a few times with him being a bit taller and faster than you, “whoa cowboy!” 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

“I can’t believe you did that to get this,” Leonard barked out laughing, his shoulders shook as he sat across from you. You snickered munching on a french fry, “she had like three. I did her a favor those books were like a hundred and fifty a pop,” you muttered picking up your soda glass. Leonard smirked, “believe me darlin’ I know,” he huffed with a shake of his head. “Your daughter is lucky to have a dad like you,” you beamed at him picking up another fry from the basket you both were sharing. “I mean not many parents would be in a toy store on Christmas eve,” you said with a smirk. Leonard looked out the window of the little diner you had ducked into. Red tinted his cheeks and the tops of his ears, he shrugged after a minute, “She’s my world, there isn’t a lot I wouldn’t do for her,” he said looking back at you. He grabbed a french fry, “You visiting Georgia for the Holidays?” he inquired popping the potato into his mouth. Taking a sip of soda you nodded, “Yeah though not for long. I’ll be moving here pretty soon,” you grinned. “Oh really, where are you comin’ from?” Leonard asked eyes lighting up thrilled at the prospect of you living in Georgia, “Seattle, I’m a paramedic,” you said with a smile. 

The conversation flowed easily; jumping from topic to topic. Leonard talked about how he was a doctor at Atlanta General and then you told him about the adventures from your profession. It would have flowed endlessly but the waitress walked over to your table saying that they were closing up soon; she smiled prettily at Leonard hoping he would take notice but he simply gave her a polite smile and paid for the meal. 

Once the bill was paid and a generous tip was left Leonard helped you into your jacket. He grabbed both your bags and he shot down your protests. Walking to the door you were about to open it when he beat you to it. “And they said chivalry is dead,” you murmured with a crooked smile. “Sweetheart my momma would kill me if I didn’t treat you like a lady,” McCoy flirted as he walked you to your car. "Your mom is a smart woman," you chuckled. You took the shopping bags from Leonard and stowed them away into the trunk of your rental, turning you held out your hand “Lemme see your phone,” you giggled when he gave a confused look. He wordlessly handed it to you and watched as you added your number to his contact information. Taking a picture of yourself you saved it as one of his favorites before giving it back. “There now you can get ahold of me, you know in case you need help getting the Hunger Games or something. Though I don’t think the Brenda's of the world would appreciate it,” you grinned. Leonard snorted a laugh as he pocketed his phone again, “Okay Katniss,” he sassed opening your car door. Your grin grew bigger, “Doctor I am impressed,” you gasped placing a hand over your heart dramatically. McCoy’s laugh echoed across the almost empty parking lot; getting in the car you shut the door and started the engine quickly so you could roll down the window. “Well my girl likes books so I’ve been kept up to date on her latest favorites,” he said leaning down resting his forearm just above the window. “She sounds like an amazing girl,” you whispered with a soft smile, Leonard’s dark hazel eyes twinkled in the street light you were parked under. “She truly is,” he murmured back. The air became thick and full of something you couldn’t place, Leonard cleared his throat leaning back. “You should get going, your family is going to worry,” he sighed not wanting to see you go. Your smile turned sad, “Yeah my brother will have a fit,” you agreed, glaring at the car's dash clock. You said your "Goodbyes" and you were soon on your way back to your brother’s home with a lot of things on your mind; a handsome doctor being one of them. 

The very next day you sat on your bedroom floor with a slew of presents waiting to be wrapped. Grumbling to yourself you struggled and fought with the wrapping paper, “Fold damnit!” you growled, voice muffled by the disposable tape dispenser in between your teeth. Your phone began to vibrate on the floor causing it to skitter in place, cursing you held the paper in place with one hand while the other grabbed the device. “H’lo,” your voice was muffled again. Rolling your eyes at your own stupidity you spat out the tape and tried again, “hello?” there was a deep chuckle from the other end. “(Y/N) it’s Leonard,” you sat up straighter a smile spreading across your face. “Len hey!” you greeted voice light, “I was wondering what your plans are for New Year’s Eve?” Leonard asked sounding nervous. ‘My god he’s adorable,’ you thought dreamily, “I’m not doing much just packing to head back to Seattle so I can then pack again to head back here,” you chuckled and facepalmed due to your ‘lameness,’ 

“I was uh- wonderin’ if you’d like to spend the day with me?” he asked making you scream internally, “Yeah I would love to,” you said hoping to not sound desperate. You heard a whispered voice in the background, “awesome Bones!” it said encouragingly. You bit your lip to keep from snickering. “I- uh that’s great! I’ll message you the details in a little bit!” Leonard said clearly smiling. “Daddy, can you help me with my braid?” the voice of a little girl hit your ear. ‘That must be Joanna,’ your heart warmed, “I have to go but I’ll talk to you soon,” Leonard promised lowly making you chuckle. “Okay Len, talk to you then,” you set your phone down and took a deep breath. “I think I’m going to really like it here,” you murmured to the butterflies fluttering around in your chest and stomach.


	18. Slightly To The Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 18th prompt: Elf on a shelf  
> John Kennex X Reader

“What in the hell is that?” you turned to see John standing just behind you holding a cup of coffee, his eyes zeroed in on an object sitting on your desk. Following his gaze, you smirked, “It’s an elf, John,” you snickered. “It’s creepy. That’s what it is,” the man muttered taking a sip of his coffee. You grinned and adjusted the little creature sitting on top of a stack of old books, “Oh come on he’s not that bad,” you pouted a little. Kennex grunted into his mug, “It’s Christmas time (Y/N) not Halloween,” he said walking around so he was at his desk right across from yours. You stuck your tongue out childishly and went back to the reports you were woefully filling out, “where did you get that thing anyway?” John asked settling in to do his own reports. You tilted your head to the side frowning, “I honestly don’t know, he just sort of appeared in my Holiday stuff. I found him yesterday when I put up my decorations,” you hummed scrunching your nose and mouth in thought. “That makes it even creepier (Y/N),” John snorted with a shake of his head. You rolled your eyes and flicked the little bell on the end of the elf’s hat, “I think he’s kinda cute,” you murmured in a huff. The porcelain glass of the elf’s face glinted in the fluorescents, his green and red costume seemed dulled by age, “I hate dolls,” Kennex grumped with a slight shiver. You snorted a laugh, “aw is the big bad detective scared of itty bitty dollys?” you teased. 

John gave you a sour look not amused, “They are little vessels of pure evil,” he defended pointing a finger at you. “You would be afraid of dolls John,” Dorian laughed walking up to his partner, “shut up Dorian,” Kennex seethed picking up his coffee mug. The DRN held up his hands in surrender, “I just came to let you know that we have a case,” he said holding out the file to the grouchy man. John took the file and flicked the clear paper to life, he read through it quickly before getting to his feet. Grabbing his coat he handed the sheet back to Dorian, “great I just love getting a gruesome family murder around the holidays,” he grumbled sarcastically. You grimaced wrinkling your nose, “God I hate those,” you sighed with a sad shake of your head. John walked past his desk slipping on his coat, as he neared you he leaned down so he could whisper in your ear. “We still on for later?” he asked with a crooked smile, you smiled back, “of course, I’ll bring the takeout,” 

John squeezed your shoulder before following Dorian out the door. Looking back to your elf you cocked your head to the side again, “eh I still think you’re adorable,” you said with a shrug. You got up and rounded over to John’s desk and gathered his unfinished reports, stacking them neatly you brought them over and sat them on top of your own stack that still needed to be completed. Sighing you mutter to yourself, “I swear I better get a little something for doing this…” 

The reports took the rest of your shift with two and half extra hours tacked on. Rubbing your eyes you walked back to your desk to gather your things you noticed something was missing. Furrowing your brows you looked around the bullpen; not a soul in sight and there hasn’t been in quite a while. Cautiously you strode up to your desk; after searching every nook and cranny you placed your hands on your hips. “Where in the hell did you go little guy?” you asked pursing your lips. The sound of your cell phone broke the uneasy silence, with a sigh you picked up your phone and balanced it between your shoulder and ear, “Those creepy elves are following me around today. It’s everyone and their mother has one,” John said before you could offer a ‘hello’. Chuckling you pulled on your coat, “Are you back at your place?” you asked readjusting the phone with your now free hand. “Yeah I just got back, Dorian hitched a ride with Valerie back to the station,” you heard the sound of a car door slamming shut. You smirked, “I’ll be over soon, I’m just leaving the station myself. You want anything special for dinner?” you asked entering the elevator. John hummed, “I’m fine with whatever you get,” 

“Chinese it is. Hey, you haven’t seen my elf at all have you?” you heard John snort over the line. “Only this morning” he muttered in disgust, rolling your eyes you exited the building into the parking garage. “I can’t find him, he just disappeared,” you frowned and John laughed, “good riddance,” he said and then suddenly yelped in pain. “What the fuck…” he cursed, “what happened?” you asked concern coloring your voice as you got into your car. Shivering you started it quickly to get the heat started, “damn couch,” John’s voice was slightly muffled like he was holding his phone away from his face. “Sweetheart I got to go…” John trailed off and before you could respond he hung up. Scoffing you looked at your phone confused, “that was odd,” you mumbled. 

It took you a solid hour to get to John’s apartment, taking out your set of keys you unlocked the door and pushed it open with your hip, “John?” you called out holding dinner in one hand and your purse in the other. Walking into the entry you kicked the door shut, “John!” you groaned at his silence. Walking quickly into the kitchen the tip of your book caught a side table, cursing you set the bags down. Turning you saw John sitting on the couch staring at something sitting on the coffee table his gun in his hand, walking closer you noticed that things have been moved. It was subtle but everything had been moved slightly to the left, “What in the hell…” you trailed off as you saw your missing elf sitting politely on the coffee table. “I thought you said you haven’t seen him since this morning,” you whisper at the shoulder of the couch. “I haven’t,” John muttered eyes narrowed. 

“Then how did-” John looked at you almost accusingly making you stop mid-sentence. You laughed “It wasn’t me!” you held up your hands innocently. “It wasn’t Dorian either I already called,” John breathed getting up and rounded the couch so he could stand by you. The uneasy look he was already wearing deepened when he saw your horror, following your gaze he saw that the coffee table was now empty. “Okay nope, that’s it,” John said holstering his sidearm, he- to your shock swung you over his shoulder. He entered the kitchen grabbing the dinner bags and your purse off the counter before rushing out the already open door. “We’re staying at your place,” he growled as you pulled the door shut behind you. “I can walk you know,” you muttered dryly eyeing his ass, “You don’t get to have a say in anything for a while darlin’, you brought a demon to work,” you just rolled your eyes. “Oh okay. My bad, my demon radar must be broken. And I thought you didn’t believe in that kind of thing?” you sassed making John grumble, “well I might now!” he set you down after stepping into the elevator eyes shifting looking for tiny shadows. The doors closed and you were soon moving back down to the lobby, “I’m sure there is an explanation for all of this,” you said warmly. Placing a hand on John’s bicep you turned him so he was facing you, his scowl melted away slightly. “You’re right, but please for my sanity no more dolls,” he pleaded. 

Your laugh was cut short when the elevator screeched a halt sending you and John to the floor. The lights flickered and everything went dark for a split second before the emergency lights flared to life, John groaned and felt around for you, “You okay?” he asked finding your leg. Grunting your response, you place your hands onto the floor and pushed up so you were leaning back against the elevator wall. “Oh I’m peachy, you alright?” you asked dryly. John pushed himself into a sitting position without removing his hand from your leg, “I could be better,” he snipped back. Sighing titled your head back so it clunked against the wall, “Well at least we have the food,” you mumbled trying to look on the bright side, “I bet that bastard elf did this,” Kennex growled. Pinching the bridge of your nose you sighed, “John the elf is a doll, it can’t hurt you,” John snorted sounding unconvinced. “ Yeah well I still hate it and it’s creepy disappearing act. I bet Rudy is fucking with us,” He muttered rummaging through the bag of Chinese; he gave you your order and set a bottle of water down by your knee. “If it was Rudy then you have to give him some credit. He got us damn good,” you snickered, John chuckled darkly “and knowing you, you’re already plotting your revenge,” he smiled at the thought of you getting back at the lonely scientist. “Oh honey, you know me so well,” you winked and took a bite of an eggroll. John shifted and scooted himself so he was shoulder to shoulder with you, finishing your eggroll you took a swig of water. “God I hope we get out of here soon,” you said tiredly John looked down at you seeing your eyes droop sleepily. Your eyes flew open when you felt yourself being pulled onto John’s lap, when you were secured he wrapped his arms around you and rested his cheek on your hair. “Get some sleep,” he whispered soothingly. 

You smiled and snuggled closer to him, “this can’t be comfortable for you,” John shrugged. Moving your head so you can look him in the eye, “John, this really can’t be comfortable for you, I can easily sleep on the floor,” you offered concerned for his leg. The man holding you scoffed a smirk on his lips, “I’ll be fine,” he reassured before placing a kiss on your forehead. You grumbled unconvinced, “First sign of pain and you tell me to get up,” you whispered seriously. “I promise,” he rolled his eyes. “Liar,” you murmured placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next day you and Kennex trudged into the bullpen looking worse for wear. After unceremoniously dropping your stuff onto your chair you freeze. “Well I’ll be damned,” you muttered staring at the cheeky elf sitting on top of your stack of books. “What-” John choked on his coffee when he saw the little demon. “Hey (Y/N) I have the results for that double homicide you’ve been working on-hey, awesome elf! I haven’t seen one of these since I was a kid!” Rudy dropped his tablet on your desk and picked up the doll gleefully. “You’ve never seen this before Ru?” you asked gaging his reaction. Rudy hummed and looked at you curiously, “No-well when I was a wee lad but no. This is great!” he chuckled turning the elf in his hands. Laughing nervously you grab your metal trash can from the ground and plucked the elf from Rudy’s hands. You chucked the doll into the can and handed it to John who was already walking by with an old flip lighter in his hands; Rudy protested loudly, “trust me Ru, just let the little guy go,” you mumbled taking a drink of your extra strong coffee.


	19. A Kirkian Christmas Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 19th prompt: The Magical Adventures of the Santa Hat  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

No one knew where it came from. The damn thing just showed up a few days before Christmas, and of course Captain James. T Kirk had to wear it. The crew snickered and grinned at the little decoration, “Nice hat sir!” one ensign called out when Jim entered one of the rec rooms with Spock following behind; it was a Tuesday night and Tuesdays were always chess days. Kirk grinned at the young ensign, “It’s in the spirit of the holiday,” he bowed his head a tad letting the ball of the Santa hat sway over his shoulder. You sat in a large comfy chair in the corner with an old fashioned book in your hands, you watched as The Captain and The Commander set up at a table right next to you, “Hey Lieutenant, good read?” Kirk asked casually sending you a kind smile. You shrugged glancing at the front of the book, seeing the title was faded somewhat, “Just some Dickens sir. Like you said the spirit in the holiday and all that,” 

Kirk gave you a look, “Jim, (Y/N). Call me Jim when we’re off duty,” he ordered. You rolled your eyes good-naturedly, “of course sir,” you said almost teasingly making Jim groan annoyed. “We’ll get there,” he muttered moving a piece on the chessboard, “Which ghost are you at?” he asked not taking his eyes off of the Commander’s movements. “Present,” you answered absentmindedly as you read; Jim smirked making another move, “Most of all beware this boy, for on his brow I see that written which is Doom unless the writing be erased,” he quoted like he was reading over your shoulder. Raising a single eyebrow you breathed out a laugh, “I’m impressed sir,” you said honestly and Kirk shrugged. “Gotta love the classics, isn’t that right Mr. Spock?” 

The Commander looked up from the game in front of him toward his superior, “Yes Captain. I too enjoy old Earth literature. I find the works of George Orwell and Oscar Wilde fascinating,” he said as he moved a rook to the next level of the board. Jim narrowed his eyes in thought, “I love Tolkien personally,” he murmured. You chuckled and nodded, “I knew it! I totally pegged you as a Lord of The Rings fan. Ginly owes me fifty credits,” you grinned at the prospect. Kirk barked out a laugh, “Well I’m glad I could help you out. Let me know if I can do anything else for you,” he winked. You huffed mildly amused but not exactly surprised; Kirk was a known flirt so you didn’t think anything of it. You certainly didn't notice him check the time. 

The conversation lapsed into a comfortable silence until Sulu and Chekov collapsed into the chairs by you to watch the ‘exciting’ game going on between The Captain and Commander. “Nice hat sir,” Sulu complimented flicking the white puffball so it swung and smacked Kirk in the face, the man scrunched up his nose in response. He took off the Santa hat and threw it in Sulu’s face with a huff, he moved another piece on the board calling “Check,” 

Sulu pulled the hat from his face and secured it on his head with a snicker, “Checkmate,” Spock announced making Kirk curse under his breath. Spock raised a single eyebrow but otherwise said nothing and began to reset the board. Glancing up from your book you saw that Kirk was whispering lowly to Sulu who was grinning madly, ‘Oh this is going to end badly,’ you thought with a snort. Shifting in your chair so your legs were now over the arm you looked up again when the rec room door swished open. Scotty and Uhura were walking through talking about upgrades for the comms relay, Kirk jerked his head toward the CE smirking. Sulu bounced up and whispered hurriedly into Scotty’s ear, “What are you planning Jim?” Uhura asked dryly walking to Spock’s side, arms crossed over her chest she leaned against her boyfriend. You gave her a little wave in greeting before getting back to Dickens. 

Scotty grinned at the little plan Kirk had cooked up and gave Sulu a little salute. Hikaru deposited the Santa hat on Scott’s head and watched him scurry out the door. You didn’t notice Sulu casually get close to your chair before it was too late, the helmsman snatched the aged book from your hands and raced out the rec room doors like a bat out of hell. “Damnit Hikaru!” you shouted floundering in your chair. You flipped out of the thing landing on your hands and knees, jeans getting dirty on the floor and mild stinging on your palms didn’t stop you from chasing the man out the door. Uhura stood there shocked and wide-eyed for a moment, “Okay Jim seriously what have you cooked up!” she scolded. She stopped abruptly noticing Spock hadn’t said a word or did his customary eyebrow raise, “you’re in on it,” she accused looking between the Captain and his second in command. “Let’s just say we know a couple of people who need...a little push,” Jim explained moving a knight on the chessboard. He looked up at Uhura with a cheeky grin and nodded at Pavel who pulled out a PADD with Enterprises schematics. It took a moment for the comms officer to catch on but when she did she couldn’t help but grin, “I can’t believe I’m saying this but damn Kirk you’re a genius,’ she said gracefully plopping down in your vacant chair. Jim grinned and held out his arms in a “Ta-da” motion. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Scotty dashed through the corridors of the Enterprise like his life depended on it; mostly because it did. He poked a bear and now he was running from said bear; that metaphorical bear was the ship’s CMO Leonard McCoy. “Damnit Scotty come back here!” McCoy shouted eyes blazing. Montgomery Scott refused to say that he was afraid of anything but at that moment he practically screamed like a “Wee lass,” as he ran through his lady. Glancing over his shoulder he saw McCoy gaining on him, yelping Scotty picked up the pace hoping to get to the drop-off point in time. 

Scotty whooped when he saw Sulu at the end of the corridor running toward him with you hot on his heels. “Drop it, Scotty!” Sulu shouted passing by the man dropping the book he was holding on the floor before continuing like hell itself was after him. Scotty bent down and gently dropped the object he was holding before sprinting past you. Santa hat flying off his head he dove into an empty turbo lift laughing hysterically as the doors closed him in. You skidded to a stop before you tripped over the object Scotty dropped on the floor, panting you picked up the hat and what looked to be a holo frame. Looking down you saw a smiling little girl with a missing front tooth, “I think this belongs to you,” you said holding up the picture. McCoy huffed and picked up your book from the ground, “Dickens?” he asked impressed. You blushed and held out the picture frame, “ I like the classics,” you mumbled nervously. Leonard smirked as you traded items, “My daughter just finished To Kill A Mockingbird,” he said weighing the frame in his hands. You grinned, “I loved that one when I was little,” you said excitedly. “How did she like it?” you couldn’t help but ask. McCoy chuckled and ran a hand through his hair, “She loved it if I could guess by the video message she sent me,” 

You were walking back down the corridor with Doctor McCoy when suddenly the lights dimmed and Christmas lights sprung to life lining the walls with holiday cheer. You laughed nervously, “Is it me or are we being set up?” you asked rubbing the back of your neck. Leonard raised an eyebrow, “now darlin’ whatever gave you that idea?” he asked dryly making you giggle. “So this is what he was up to,” you murmur with a shake of your head, “I’m not sure if I’m gonna kill him or…” McCoy trailed off muttering curses under his breath. You bit your lip to keep from smiling, “Well better make the most of it, “ you said and placed the Santa hat on your head. Leonard laughed a wide smile breaking across his face; you couldn’t help but follow suit. Your smile caused Leonard to pause his walking, his heart thudded in his chest and his breath caught. He had to admit he had always thought you were beautiful, smart, funny, and genuinely kind but he never dared to ask you out or even if he should. The divorce was such a messy painful thing he didn’t want to experience something like that again. You cocked your head to the side curiously, Leonard cleared his throat nervously. “I uh I’m running out of book titles to recommend to Jo, I was wonderin’ if you could help me make a list…” he trailed off clutching the holo frame in his hands tightly. You beamed, “Of course I’ll help! Does she have a favorite genre?” and with that, you were both off again. You and Leonard talked for a good portion of the night, neither minding waking up tired for shift the next day. For the future was bright and full of new stories to tell. Like the one, Joanna McCoy would ask for every Christmases to come: “The Magical Adventures of the Santa Hat,”


	20. My Soul in a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 20th prompt: A Soulmate on Christmas  
> John Kennex X Reader

John Kennex wasn’t sure where he was, all he knew was that it was damn cold. John looked around curiously at his surroundings, snow was falling rapidly causing him to shiver again. John crossed his arms over his chest, his breath came out in white puff, “what in the hell…” he whispered as he walked what felt like a never-ending ending forest. A familiar lake came into view with a bookstore nestled against it, “That’s not supposed to be there,” he murmured moving forward. Knocking the snow from his boots John slowly opened the shop door and was greeted with a homely warmth and the soft tones of Christmas music. Cautiously John closed the door behind him causing the bell above the door to ding loudly. Kennex winced and the sound of something crashing to the ground made him tense, “Hello?” a voice called out nervously. John moved his hand to where his gun is meant to be holstered; nothing was there. That’s when you peeked around the corner clutching a paperback to your chest, your eyes were wide, “Who are you?” You and John asked at the same time. You covered your mouth with your book stifling a laugh and John couldn’t help but smile lightly. “I guess I might know what this is,” he murmured stepping a bit closer. 

You nodded looking at your shoes, “I wasn't expecting this around Christmas time,” you muttered scratching your head awkwardly. Looking up again you saw John’s confused look, “I- it was spring…” he trailed off. You grimaced, “Time moves differently here, I figured out I was in a coma,” you said quietly. John choked on a gasp, “I-that-I remember...the raid and you’re here because of me,” he whispered horrified. “I had guessed you were a cop,” you said and John was shocked to see you weren’t upset. He gave you a quizzical look; you simply shrugged and smiled. “You help people. So do I, just a bit differently,” you chuckled dryly. Kennex cocked his head to the side and you lead him further into the bookstore, shelves lined the walls, and chairs were scattered around the small store. You sat curled up on one end of a cushy looking couch and watched as John sat on the other. He turned to face you silently waiting for you to continue, “I had just left Japan and landed in London, at the time it was spring, yes. But I can periodically hear people talking to me and of course the music. The music is coming from what I imagine is my hospital room,” you said smiling sadly. John couldn’t help but feel guilty, “I-” he began but you waved off what would have been an apology. “There’s no need to be sorry,” you held out your hand which much to his surprise John immediately took. “I’m (Y/N),” you introduced yourself with a smile; “John,” 

John spent a good while talking about his job and his life in the city, once he got over the whole “sorry but you’re in a coma,” thing. You sat listening enthralled in what he was saying. “How do you help people? You mentioned that you help people differently,” he asked, you hummed and leaned forward so your elbows were resting on your knees. “I’m a responder for Red Cross International. I go in and help people in disaster-stricken areas around the world-” you shrugged a crooked smile on your lips, “I wanted to travel and help people so I volunteer my time when I’m working as a paramedic,” John whistled and smiled ruefully. He held up his hands in surrender, “you win,” he laughed, you rolled your eyes. “It’s not a competition John,” you laughed and John shook his head, “No really, that is amazing. You win every single award in the ‘my soulmate is a badass,’ category,” 

“Okay now you’re just being ridiculous,” you snorted hiding behind a couch pillow. “Will we remember any of this?” you asked sadly after the laughter died down. John opened his mouth but closed with a click, “I don’t know,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I-want to remember. I can’t even remember what happened to me! I didn’t realize I was even in a coma. I just remember walking through the wood and I found this place,” he ranted suddenly pacing back and forth in front of the couch. “ I was wondering what the frozen lake was all about,” you said dryly trying to ease his tension. John huffed a laugh despite himself, “My dad used to take me out ice-fishing when I was a kid,” he murmured almost forgetting his earlier panic. He turned to you gesturing to the store around you; chuckling you looked around yourself, “My all-time favorite place when I was growing up. Mrs. Howard made the best cookies!” though all you could smell was antiseptic. 

John sat down heavily on the coffee table in front of you, “We’ve forgotten before,” he guessed and you had to shrug, “If we hadn’t found each other earlier then yeah I suppose we’re not ready. You know how it works John,” and the man put his head in his hand. You hesitated to reach out, finding your resolve you ran a hand through his hair. Looking up at you with his dark green hazel eyes, “I want to remember you,” he growled in frustration. You took the opportunity to cup both of his cheeks, “then we’ll keep dreaming until we do remember,” you breathed. John took your hands in both of his, “I-” John choked and you gasped. The world tilted and things around you began to crumble, getting quickly to your feet you looked to see the bookshop falling apart. John pulled you close so you would stay together but it felt everything was being sucked out an airlock. “John!” you shouted as you were being lifted into the air. The force was pulling you both apart; you in one direction and he in another. “(Y/N)!” he felt you slip from his arms and he quickly grasped your wrists keeping you both suspended. “I think it’s time to wake up,” you said and John shook his head, “I promise I will remember you!” he shouted. Smiling tearfully you nodded, “I believe you,” you slipped from his grasp into the swirling dark. 

One Year Later: 

You knelt by a woman with a deep laceration on her temple, gently you placed gauze on the bleeding wound before writing on a pad of paper. Handing her a yellow note you pointed to a far off tent, “You can get someone to help you stitch that up over there. Stay in bed until a doctor clears you. A head wound like that needs to be looked after,” you whispered to her in broken Greek. Getting the gist the woman nodded slowly in understanding, one of the other aid workers lead her in the right direction keep a hand held out in case she needed any help. Smiling sadly you worked your way through the disaster zone with a medkit dangling by your side. “Hey (Y/N)! The new volunteers are here!” your friend Grace called out running up to you. Nodding you pulled your hat down further to cover your eyes hoping to shield them from the burning sun. “Bring them out here! We still have this entire section to clear!” Grace gave a thumbs up before running off again holding her hard hat to her head. Sighing you carefully work your way through the rubble of what you assumed were houses. “Earthquakes,” you grumped with a slight scowl. Checking the collapsed house with the latest in disaster relief tech (Taken from ground-penetrating radar) you pursed your lips, taking a spray paint can from your belt you marked the house indicating that there were no survivors. 

Four hours and thankfully multiple survivors later you leaned against one of the trucks that had carted in all of the supplies, “Excuse me Ms.?” a gruff voice called out to you. Taking a long swig of water you looked up to see a handsome stranger, one of the new volunteers if you had to hazard a guess, “Can I help you?” you asked with a smile, the man gave you a crooked one in return. Despite taking a long drink your mouth became dry and your heart sped up. “Are you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” he pulled up his ballcap a little so you could see his dark hazel eyes. You tilted your head curiously, “That’s me,” the man grinned like he already knew the answer to that. He glanced over his shoulder at a good looking African man with ocean blue eyes. An android you concluded, ‘how odd,’ you thought amused. The man turned back to you still grinning like he won the lottery, “I’m John Kennex,” he held out his hand to you. Surprising yourself you took it without even thinking, “Nice to meet you John. First time volunteering?” you asked with a grin of your own. John chuckled hand still firmly clasped in yours, “A uh-a friend from a while back sort of got me into it,” he said with a shrug.


	21. Love and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 21st prompt: A Meal from Home  
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Leonard McCoy stood in front of the stove stirring the large pot settled on the burner. He glanced at the antique clock that hung on the wall by the door. Cursing Leonard put the biscuits into the oven and yanked off the apron he was wearing, “She’s gonna be here any minute,” he muttered to himself. He set the timer and tossed the apron onto the insanely messy countertop. Leonard checked the dining room table again to make sure it was set up perfectly, bowls, plates, napkins, silverware, candles; the works. Wringing his hands nervously Leonard straightened his shirt, a nice button-up Nyota had gotten him for Christmas the previous year. He ran a hand through his hair nervously and cursed, ‘damn ruined it,’ he thought. Moving to a decorative mirror Leonard attempted to tame his hair again, but of course, the doorbell had to chime. Cursing again McCoy rushed to the door. Skidding to a halt before the door Leonard took a deep settling breath, smoothing his shirt once more he opened the door. An easy smile lit up his face when he saw you. 

You smiled back warmly, “Hey Len,” you greeted as he opened the door wider to let you in. “(Y/N) darlin’ I hope you’re hungry,” Leonard smirked gently easing your winter coat off your body. You sniffed the air and hummed, shaking your head you couldn’t help but chuckle, “You know I never pegged you as the cooking type,” you said with a cheeky grin. McCoy blushed as he hung up your coat, chuckling softly he moved over to the beautifully set table. Picking up the bottle of chardonnay he worked on opening it, “My momma made sure I learned how to cook. But even tonight’s meal was a first for me so-” he expertly poured the wine into two glasses, “here’s hoping it turned out as it should,” you both toasted to that. “What did you make? I smell chicken,” you asked trying to peer into the kitchen. Leonard stepped in your way, “ah it’s a surprise. Now come on it’s almost done,” he chided as you pouted teasingly. He leads you over to the sofa, lights dimmed so the Christmas tree in the corner gave a cheerful romantic ambiance. 

You sipped your wine curled up beside Leonard, a comfortable silence between you both. Sighing you scooted closer to the man beside you, tossing up your legs over his lap you curled into his side. Leonard rested his cheek against your hair, he swirled his wine lazily in his left hand allowing his right arm to wrap around you. “I wanted to ask you something,” he whispered to you quietly after setting the untouched wine on a side table, you turned your head up so you could see him. “I was headed to Georgia in a few days to spend an early Christmas with my mamma and sister, I wanted- I want you to come with me,” you opened your mouth but closed it again. Setting your wine glass on the coffee table you turned so you were completely facing your boyfriend of a year and a half. “You want me to meet your family?” you asked eyes wide making Leonard shift nervously. Seeing this you staddled the man’s lap, “Are you sure Len? This pretty big and I know you wanted to move-” you were cut off by a soft kiss. Leonard pulled back and tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, “Darlin’ I’m sure as can be. My family will love you, my sister and momma will be thrilled to have you there,” he whispered. You nodded enthusiastically before crashing your lips back against his. He tightened his hold on you leaning back into the couch again; Leonard hummed when you pulled back for air. Panting you rested your forehead against his, “It’ll be cutting it a bit close but I might have to leave Georgia to get a shuttle to New England….unless you wanted to-” you stopped short as a grin spread across Leonards’s face. You smacked his arm half-heartedly, “Leonard McCoy you planned this whole thing!” you accused causing the man to burst out laughing. “I spoke to your ma, lovely woman by the way. I have it all worked out, Georgia for a week and then up to Boston for the week of Christmas,” his eyes twinkled. A smile formed your lips, “You do know that I have a large crazy family, right?” you warned with a raised eyebrow. 

“If I can handle Kirk and the Enterprise I think I might be able to handle your family sweetheart,” Leonard said rubbing your back. You grunted unconvinced, “You’ll grow to love them and hate them at the same time,” you muttered with an eye roll. You felt Leonard laugh, his shoulders shaking, “And then we have to come back and do a third Christmas with our crazy bridge crew,” you reminded making Leonard stop laughing. “Ah damnit, I still need to get them somethin’,” he grumbled head thunking on the back of the sofa. You grinned, “you procrastinated, I offered to go to the shopping center with you but no!” you dragged out the ‘no,’ 

McCoy looked up at you with a playful scowl, he grabbed you around the waist and flung you to the opposite end of the couch. He hovered over you, “no teasing woman, or no dessert,” you simply batted your eyes and innocent smile on your lips. “Me? Teasing? Of course not,” you gasped dramatically. Leonard huffed a laugh shaking his head, he turned his head toward the kitchen when a loud buzzer sounded. “Dinner’s ready,” he said pecking you on the forehead before disappearing through the kitchen door. Sitting up you grabbed both wine glasses before venturing over to the dining room table. Leonard came through the door with a large pot in his oven mitt covered hands, he set it down on another potholder before scurrying off to get something else. You sat down resisting the urge to look in the large pot in front of you. Just as you were about to break Leonard showed back up with a basket full of biscuits. The dots finally connected, “did you-did you make freaking Chicken and dumplings?” you squeaked bouncing up and down in your chair. “I did, like I said before this was my first time so I hope it came out alright. I asked your ma for the recipe,” he said sitting down beside you. 

You placed a cut biscuit in each bowl before serving the chicken and veggies. The soup smelled wonderful and you took a careful bite. Leonard watched you with anticipation, the meal warmed you from the inside out. It felt like you were home again, “It’s perfect!” you said chewing the chicken a hand slightly over your mouth. Your boyfriend sagged in relief, “Thank whatever god that may be listening,” he murmured looking skyward. You both ate and talked about the details of your coming holiday plans, “I don’t think Jim needs any more booze. Between you cause I already know you got him some whiskey, Scotty, and Chekov the man could open his own bar. How about something sentimental?” you suggested taking another sip of wine. McCoy pursed his lips, “He’d been wantin’ a paper copy of Catch 22 for his collection,” and you coughed guilty and Leonard shot you a shocked look. “Really?” he asked dryly, you shrugged with a slight smile. “You snooze you lose handsome,” you winked wine glass in hand, “Well he’s gonna love you more now,” Leonard grumped crossing his arms. He screwed up his face in thought, “I got somethin’ in mind for every except for Jim,” he growled frustratedly. Leaning back in your chair, you crossed your legs, “Well you could…” you trailed off thinking. A sudden idea made your face light up, “It’s a little cheesy but he’ll appreciate it! You could make him a coupon book, like get out of a physical or you’re not allowed to call him an infant for an entire day,” 

McCoy opened his mouth to shoot down the idea but he had to be honest, “That’s pretty genius,” he muttered before taking his last few bites of dumpling. You grinned, “I know,” you said getting up off your chair. Leonard sat back in his comfortably as you situated yourself in his lap. Wrapping both arms around you smirked leaning in, “What are you going to get Spock?” you asked knowing full well what the answer was. Leonards mind blanked before he let out a string of curses.


	22. Tacos and Three Little Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 22nd prompt: Wrapping Presents   
> John Kennex X Reader

John Kennex sat at his Kitchen counter with a deep scowl on his face. Tape was stuck to his face in various spots and he had an abundance of paper cuts on his fingers. Cursing under his breath he glanced over at the couch, you were sleeping peacefully there. You had just got there an hour previous, you had promised to help wrap presents. But you had just worked a double shift at the hospital and he didn’t have the heart to wake you. “Working too damn hard,” he grumbled, turning back to the chaos in front of him. He dropped a pair of scissors to the floor with a loud clatter and another curse, you groaned blinking your eyes open. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes and sat up on your elbow, looking toward the Kitchen you saw John struggling with multiple Christmas presents. 

“John, you should have woken me up!” you scolded in a sleepy voice. John smiled at it, “I’m not sorry for letting you sleep. You needed it,” he said with a concerned frown. You rolled off the couch and padded into the kitchen yawning, “Maybe you should go back to sleep,” John suggested placing one final piece of tape on a colorfully wrapped gift. “I’m okay, I should get started on dinner anyway,” you hummed but before you could get past John he grabbed your wrist and pulled you over to him. “I ordered out so you didn’t have to cook,” he whispered into your ear. Old rock played quietly in the background and John’s hands kneaded the tense knots in your back, sighing as you wrapped your arms around his neck and rested your forehead on his shoulder. You mumbled something into his sweatshirt and John looked down at you confused, “What?” he asked with a light chuckle. 

You moved back a little so you look him in the eyes, your relationship with John was still pretty new in your opinion. You’ve been together two and a half and you had moved out of your tiny cramped apartment into his much bigger one. Mostly due to the fact you had nowhere else to go, the neighborhood was a bad one and the building was seized by the city because a few of the apartments were being used by a local gang. John had been horrified to learn that was where you had been living. He then made space for you in his apartment that very same night. That was almost a year ago. This was your first Christmas living together. You haven’t even said the big “Three words,” yet. You bit your lip nervously, “I-” you started but deflated thinking better of it. ‘What if he’s not ready?’ you questioned wanting to backpedal. John turned so you were in between his legs, “What is it sweetheart?” he whispered cupping your cheek. Leaning into his hand you sighed worry dancing in your eyes. “It’s okay if you’re not ready but…” you trailed off closing your eyes. John gently rubbed your cheek with his thumb, “I love you,” you finally got out eyes closed afraid that he would be upset. 

There was silence for the longest time and for a moment you thought it was all over. John moved his hand from your cheek to the back of your neck, “(Y/N) open your eyes,” he commanded softly. Your eyes fluttered open, John gazed at you lovingly with a goofy smile on his lips, “I love you too,” he murmured before crashing his lips to yours. The tape stuck to John’s face tickled your cheek and forehead causing you to giggle into the kiss. You pulled back a tad and pulled the pieces off and resticked them to the countertop, you ran a hand through his hair messing it up even more than it already was. John watched you eyes dark, “I love you,” he said again letting his head fall onto your chest, his arms wrapped firmly around your waist. You laughed breathlessly and buried your face in his hair, your hands gently resting on the back of his neck. “You know I probably don’t smell that great,” you said amused. John grumbled something that you couldn’t hear; If you were to guess he said “I don’t care. We’ll just take a shower later. Food first,” you laughed and nodded in agreement, “Food fist,” 

As if on cue the doorbell rang, John sighed and picked his head up glaring at the door half-heartedly. “I want to be mad,” he muttered sliding off the stool, you grinned and bustled around to the fridge looking for a bottle of water to go with your meal. Grabbing that and a beer for John, turning you saw John set the bag of Mexican food. “Oh my god something other than noodles! Congratulations John, you now have variety in your life,” you sassed a hand placed dramatically over your heart. John gave you a deadpanned look, “I felt like tacos, and I remember you saying that you wanted to try this place so…” he trailed with a shrug. You skipped over with your drinks a grin on your face, “Thank you,” you said, pecking him on the cheek. John smirked pulling out a mass of different things, “Since we’ve never had them before I figured we could try a bit of everything,” 

You grinned eying all the choices, you picked up a container at random and peered inside. Closing the lid you hummed grabbed a plastic fork from the little pile, John already had a taco shoved in his mouth, “That’s a good look for you,” you said with a dry chuckle. John just rolled his eyes and continued crunching like he hasn’t eaten in days, you snorted and opened up your take-out container again. You both ate in a comfortable silence, you sat on the countertop by the sink thinking about the events from earlier. A small smile crossed your face and you frowned again, ‘I have to remember to stop by Mr. Carlsons’ room tomorrow before he’s discharged.’ you thought absentmindedly. Chewing slowly you stared off into space getting tired again, “you still with me sweetheart?” John asked with a chuckle waving a hand up and down past your glazed eyes. Blinking you focused back in on the present, “I’m sorry were you talking to me?” you asked guiltily. John chuckled and took the now empty food container in your hands, “Okay time for bed,” he declared. “But I still need to take a shower and we gotta finish the-” John cut off your tirade with a chaste kiss. “Shower yes, presents no. I’ll finish them tomorrow,” he whispered, pulling you down from the counter with a wicked kind of smile on his face. He then promptly pulled you by the waist and quickly dragged you to the bathroom. “Never thought someone could look so hot in bright purple scrubs,” he said as the door slammed shut behind him.


	23. The Mystery of the Missing McCoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 23rd prompt: Person A goes missing on Christmas and person B goes looking   
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Shore leave was supposed to be relaxing but no Leonard McCoy just had to go missing. You scowled at your comm before pocketing the device, you had just hung up with Jim. You had just told him that his best friend was still missing, “This is not how I wanted to spend my Christmas,” you grumbled as you climbed higher on a kiosk, only getting a few odd looks. ‘He is in so much trouble,’ you thought tiredly as you scanned the giant crowd. Yorktown was certainly celebrating the holidays with splendor because there were people everywhere from just about every species you could think of. Yorktown had pulled out all the stops when it came to decorating, every winter celebration from multiple cultures was represented, “This is going to be nearly impossible,” you moaned a headache forming behind your eyes. Hopping down from your elevated perch you gave the guy running the kiosk a cheeky smile. You thought hard about where you could possibly locate the Enterprises CMO, the obvious places where out. You checked. The hospital, the bars that didn’t attract too many people, the bars that attracted way too many people, and the bars in between. You checked the map on your PADD again, “Been there, and there, he would never go there but checked it anyway,” you muttered only occasionally glancing up to make sure that he wasn’t right in front of you. It would be just your luck that he would be in the crowd and you’d walk right past him. 

A frustrated anxious whine escaped your lips as you were bumped, jostled, sang to, and hit on. You kept your eyes carefully away from any salesperson on the street; who were desperate to get anybody’s attention at this point. “Come on (Y/N) where would you go if you were Leonard McCoy?” you asked yourself quietly, biting your lip you moved so you were hidden in an alcove. You leaned against the cool stone wall and closed your eyes blocking out the noise of the Winter Festival. Taking a deep breath you thought back on Leonard, his sullen attitude when it came to Christmas time, his tired eyes, him lying hurt on a biobed, and a holo image of his daughter danced in your head. “Home. He would go home,” you whispered eyes flying open, shaking your head a little you wanted to get rid of the more horrible memories. Pulling up Yorktown’s map again you scrolled through the various attractions and amenities. There. “The new Holo-decks,” you breathed a smile spreading across your face. They installed the new Holo-deck technology pretty recently and people often used it for recreational, educational, and pure homesickness. A large number of folks from the fleet use it to see home again, ‘I guess Leonard finally decided to use his free pass,’ you mused rushing over to a local transporter pad. 

The transporter dropped you off at another pad a block away from your destination, praying to whatever god that may be listening you hoped that Leonard McCoy was there. Setting a brisk pace you thought about the best way to talk to the depressed CMO slash long-term boyfriend and bring him back to the ship without too much fanfare. Pausing outside the doors of the felicity your hand hovered over the door controls. ‘Maybe I should leave him be…’ shaking the thought from your head you palmed the door. It swished open revealing a stark lobby with a reception desk. Walking up to it you saw a young Andorian man tapping away at a terminal, “I’ll be with you in just a moment,” he muttered without looking up from the screen. You suppressed an impatient sigh and scanned your surroundings. The room was pretty spartan, with a few couches and coffee tables with some holo-mags sitting on them. A coffee bar sat in the corner and the room was lazily decorated for the holidays. 

The Andorian man finally looked up from his terminal with a fake smile on his face, he clearly didn’t want to be there. “Hi I’m looking for my boyfriend and I think he might be here, Doctor Leonard McCoy?” you asked with what you hoped was a pretty and kind smile. The man pressed his lips together, “I can’t offer information like that,” he said in hesitation his mood changing at the sight of your smile. You mentally groaned, ‘I figured,’ you ran a hand through your hair and leaned against the counter of the reception desk. “Please he’s been missing for hours and if I don’t bring him back to the ship we’re assigned to soon my Captain is going to have my ass,” you hoped the partial truth would be enough to convince him. The man grumbled and tapped at his terminal and paused again looking up at you, “I’m going to go for a coffee break,” he hinted before standing up and leaving the room into an employee’s lounge. Smirking you rounded the counter and sat down at the open terminal, tapping at the screen expertly you quickly found Leonard in one of the rooms. “Holo-deck room number seven, experience: Earth, United States, Georgia” you read off the screen. Pursing your lips you accessed the door that leads to various decks and punched in the code for Leonards into the lift. 

Getting off the turbo lift was an interesting experience, you moved from the lift right onto a road lined with magnolia trees. You smiled a little at the sight and took a deep breath, the air even smelt like them. Shucking your coat you moved quickly down the little road towards what looked to be an old farmhouse. Turning your fast walk into a jog you finally caught sight of him; Leonard stood on the wrap-around porch leaning against one of the support beams. He was watching what looked to be horses milling around in the distance, “Len?” you called stopping at the bottom of the old wooden steps. The man in question turned surprised to see you, “(Y/N) darlin’ What are you doing here?” he asked brows furrowed. You huffed and heavily sat down on the stairs of the farmhouse, “Well you missed check-in, and Jim became worried after two hours of radio silence from you,” you said and Leonard moved so he was sitting next to you. His look of surprise didn’t disappear, “I din’ realize I’ve been gone so long,” he muttered rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. You hummed pulling out a tricorder, “You missed your appointment at Yorktown General, and Jim sent me to drag your ass back to the ship so you can have it there,” you mumbled reading the scanner. “And by the way, you are in so much trouble,” you muttered grouchily. 

Leonard harumphed, “What’s the prognosis?” he asked dryly, you ignored him and gently placed your hands on his face to get a good look at his eyes. “I’m a psychologist sweetie, I’m not that kind of doctor but what I saw isn’t making me happy,” you sighed and held fast when he tried to yank his face from your grip. “You’re tired, you’re blood pressure is pretty damn high, and your side is bothering you considerably. Cause you know being stabbed tends to do that,” Leonard sighed at your tirade. “I’m fine (Y/N), I just needed some time to process some things” he admitted making you deflate a little. You took your hands from his face and gently took one of his hands. “You know I love you right?” you asked feeling suddenly helpless. Leonard was distancing himself and it worried you to no end, it felt like he was going to break things off. Leonard finally looked up at you and groaned guiltily, he saw the worry, fear, and sadness in your eyes. “Ah sugar I’m sorry, I haven’t been the best boyfriend lately and-” he ran a hand through his hair while the other gripped yours. “I’m just a nervous wreck and that mission didn’t help things…” he trailed off leaving you confused. “Why would you be nervous I don-” you opened and closed your mouth like a fish, shock washed over you as Leonard pulled something from his pocket and knelt in front of you. 

“(Y/N) I’ve been sitting on this damn ring for a couple of months now. I had no clue on how to ask you and then the away mission happened,” Leonard took a deep breath and you couldn’t help but hold yours. “I think you findin’ me today meant that I need to get off my ass and swallow my fears. I love you so much it hurts and I want you with me in that glorified tin can we call home with the craziest family I’ve ever had. Will you marry me darlin’?” and the world stopped. You let out your breath and got on your knees with him, “If I could say yes a million times I would. I’ll love you until every star, sun, and planet dies,” you whispered resting your hands on his cheeks. Leonard steadily took the ring from the ornate box and slipped it onto your left hand; the ring fit perfectly and the sudden heaviness just felt right. You looked at the simpleness of it and beamed happily, the band itself was a rose-gold and in the center sat a moonstone with a dozen or so little diamonds surrounded it like stars. You looked up at Leonard to say how beautiful it was but he surged forward capturing your lips with his own. After a few moments of not being able to breathe in the best kind of way the holo-deck beeped and ended the session. Leonard helped you to your feet holding you closely with a grin still firmly in place, he pulled out his communicator, “McCoy to Enterprise,” 

Uhura answered with a smile in her voice, “Enterprise to McCoy. Hey Len are you ready?” she asked. You couldn’t help but shake your head, ‘This had to be a setup’ Leonard looked down at you wrapping an arm around your waist muttering “Damn kid,” under his breath. “Two to beam up Scotty,” he said louder to the CE knowing he was listening. The familiar lights of the Enterprise’s transporter covered you and Leonard in a beautiful gold. But you didn’t arrive in the transporter room, you and your now fiance landed on the bridge. As soon as you landed there were cheers and the pop of a champagne bottle; Kirk rushed over and pulled you both into a bear hug, an excited grin on his face. “I am so happy for you guys right now you have no freaking idea!” he said bouncing a little, you chuckled and then full out laughed when more people joined the hug. Chekov, Sulu, and Scotty squeezed you and Leonard tight. Your fiance griped and complained but you knew that was all for show, and by the smile, he couldn’t keep off his face he was loving every moment of it. 

Nyota grabbed your hand examining the ring that sat there intently, “It’s gorgeous!” she breathed turning your hand so she could see it from different angles. Spock looked at it over her shoulder almost fascinated by it, “I also find it pleasing to look at,” he complimented and bowed his head holding up his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute. “I must congratulate you (Y/N) and I wish you and Leonard peace and happiness,” he said his eyes betraying what his tone didn’t. You copied the salute easily, “Thank you, Spock,” the Vulcan nodded his head once and his eyes changed from happy to amused. “It will be most beneficial to the ship that there will be two Doctor McCoy’s serving aboard her,” the statement made kirk bark out a laugh. You looked at Leonard over Chekov’s head, he gave you a crooked smile, and you knew at that moment that things were changing for the better and that you will never be alone again.


	24. One Hell of a Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 24th prompt: Bourbon Hot Chocolate   
> John Kennex X Reader

You stood over a little pot on the stove humming a Christmas tune, stirring in the final ingredients you tilted your head slightly at the sound of John’s laugh. A smile formed on your lips as you poured the hot chocolate into a mug; your grandmother’s secret recipe. Grabbing the two mugs from the counter you made your way into the living room and sat down next to John a smirk on your lips. Passing him the mug you watched as he looked at it confused, he sniffed it and took an experimental sip. You watched as he went through a flurry of different emotions, it started with confusion and ended with a happy content crinkle of his eyes. “Oh, this. I like this,” he groaned taking another sip. You giggled into your own mug taking a sip of the herbal tea that was inside, “My grams recipe, she made one hell of a bourbon hot chocolate,” you said with a sad smile. Setting your cup on the coffee table you saw that Dorian eyed your cup with mild curiosity, It was Christmas morning you insisted that android join you and John for the holiday. 

Dorian held a new peacoat in his lap the old one draped across the back of the chair he sat in. It had looked faded and sad so you declared to your boyfriend that he needed a new one. You beamed when the DRN opened with bemusement and then the happiness that crossed his face would have made Scrooge himself cry. You leaned back against John opening the present Dorian had brought for you, the paper fell to the floor and you gazed at the item in your hands with awe. “Oh it’s beautiful,” you whispered holding up the antique jewelry box to the light. The jade seemed to glow in the sunlight while the obsidian held your reflection. You stood up and pulled Dorian into a hug, “thank you so much, I love it!” you whispered blinking away the sudden tears. Dorian chuckled and hugged you back, “You’re very welcome (Y/N),” he said as you pulled back. Grinning you picked up the box again to examine it further, “You got a pretty box and I got a self-heating coffee mug,” John muttered dryly. He only sounded ungrateful but both you and Dorian both knew that he loved it. It was nicely designed and had his name on the side. The android grinned, “I’m glad you like it, now I don’t have to keep your coffee warm,” he sassed causing you to snort into your mug of tea. John got up and pulled a couple more presents from under the tree looking at the tags before passing them out; he sat back down again and watched you intently. 

You stuck out your tongue playfully at him before ripping the paper off of the gift he had gotten you, carefully lifting the lid of a white box you gasped lightly at what was inside. There nestled in some tissue paper was an old photograph, it was the one that you had lost many years ago. It was of you and your grandmother; she held you in her arms a big smile on both your faces. Her forehead rested against yours, telling you stories about her travels around the world. Though now that you were older and thought back on those adventures, you’ve come to realize some of it was embellished. Grinning you pulled the picture frame from the box and clutched it to your chest. Twisting you pulled the man you loved into a hug tears finally falling from your eyes. “Thank you so much,” you croaked sniffing. John wrapped his arms around you holding you close, “You loved her, so she deserves a place here,” he said simply making you hold him tighter. Pulling back you gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before bouncing over to a shelf. Placing the picture on the shelf you heard Dorian picking up the discarded mugs off of the coffee table to bring to the kitchen. “Hey (Y/N) how come you didn’t have any of that hot chocolate?” he asked curiously. You clucked your tongue and smirked, “I can’t,” you uttered cryptically. 

Sitting back on the couch smirk still in place you gestured for John to open his present. John gave you a look and tore open the small box, Dorian sat back down in his chair watching, his eyes scanning the present. The android opened his mouth as if shocked, you grinned nervously as John opened the box. You watched John pick up the long but tiny white plastic computerized object turning it in his hands. In a second what it was clicked in his head, he dropped it on the coffee table before quickly turning towards you eyes wide. “You’re-” he choked and you nodded wringing your hand anxiously. John flew towards you so fast that you didn’t have time to think, yelping you felt him wrap you up in a ferocious hug. You distantly heard Dorian whooping in the background screaming that he was going to be an uncle, John had his face buried into your stomach. He clutched at the fabric of your sweater, “John?” you asked running a hand through his hair gently. The man looked up with a giant smile on his face, “I love you so much,” he whispered pulling you down so he could kiss you. Dorian’s cheers and whooping caused you and John to pull away, you both yipped in surprise when the DRN dove pulling you into a hug. You giggled as John struggled in his partner’s embrace, “Oh this is so exciting!” John groaned at his friend’s enthusiasm but hugged him back anyway.


	25. Journey Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25th prompt: Strangers meet in an airport (Shuttle) terminal on Christmas   
> Leonard "Bones" McCoy X Reader

Leonard McCoy clenched his hands into his hair a look of anger and disbelief on his face. Across the board were lines upon lines of shuttle cancellations and delays, “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me!” an irritated voice said from beside him. Looking down Leonard saw you, arms crossed and a rather adorable scowl on your face. You puffed out your cheeks angrily and clenched your hands into small fists by your sides. Leonard huffed in agreement with you, “A storm, what in the hell is the point of climate control if they aren’t going to use it!” you ranted on not caring if Leonard answered you or not. “Now I’m stuck in freakin’ Chicago shuttle terminal on Christmas eve,” 

Leonard couldn’t help but agree, “You could say that again,” you finally looked up at him curiously and then around the nearly empty terminal. “Heading home for the holidays?” you asked picking up your large duffle. Leonard sighed heavily, “Yeah ship got in a few hours ago and I thought-” he waved a hand half-heartedly at the schedule board. “You thought you might be able to make it on time. Same here, fleet?” you asked walking over to the seating area with him. Dropping your bag next to a hard plastic bench you sat down crisscrossed on it, “Yeah, the Enterprise just got back from her shakedown cruise,” Leonard muttered tiredly. You nodded in understanding, “ I heard she was coming back. One hell of a ship, I’m getting resigned.” you grimaced. Holding out your hand you gave Leonard a kind smile, “Lieutenant (Y/N) (Y/L/N),” Leonard shook your hand in a firm but gentle way. “Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy,” 

Leonard had sat down on the bench across from you an eyebrow raised in mild curiosity. “Your choice or somebody else’s?” he asked leaning forward so his forearms rested on his knees. He was already pretty surprised at himself; he was talking to you like he has known you for years. You bit your lip and sighed, “My XO and I had a little altercation,” you looked down at your cuticles. “It sounds like one hell of a story,” Leonard huffed a chuckle. You snorted and rolled your eyes, “You have no idea.” taking a deep breath you picked at your nails nervously. The subject was sore and you didn’t want to bother a complete stranger with it. Leonard saw you wilt a little and he automatically went into doctor mode; you had dark circles under your eyes indicate that you haven’t been sleeping. “I’m going to see my daughter, her mother didn’t want me showin’ up but I managed to convince her that seeing Jo would be good for the both of us. She’s going to have a field day when I don’t show up on time. She has been full of piss and vinegar since even before the divorce” he let out honestly. He saw you lift your head brows furrowing, something flashed in your eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. “I’m sorry, that sounds rough,” you whispered genuinely, Leonard shrugged his shoulders in accepted defeat. “You’re trying and that’s all that matters,” you continued resting your chin on your fist, your elbow digging into your knee. Leonard looked up at you, mouth hanging open slightly “I know it’s really non of my business but I don’t think it matters what your ex thinks of you. The only thing that matters is your daughter and her feelings,” you said with a small sad smile. Leonard bowed his head and pressed his lips together, ‘she’s right, it is none of her business,’ he thought but he couldn’t help but smile a little. Your words brought a warmth that he hadn’t felt in quite some time. “Thank you,” he finally said looking up at you his lips turned up a little at the corners. He then tilted his head almost expectantly, as if to say ‘your turn’ 

You gave a humorless chuckle, “Clever,” you muttered under your breath. Taking a deep breath you leaned back into the bench, the cold plastic making you shiver slightly. “My commanding officer-” you paused mouth open to say more. Nothing came out. You pressed your lips together trying to come up with the right words. Leonard waited patiently eyes without judgment or annoyance, so you tried again. “My commanding officer had a thing for me, it was obvious with all the flirting and hinting he did. I told him that I wasn’t interested and repeatedly turned him down. He persisted and the more I turned him down the more he became harder to work with. One day he finally snapped and cornered me in a supply closet; he got handsy and I punched his lights out,” you finished your condensed version of events. Leonard’s eyes flashed angrily making you deflate a bit and look down at your clenched hands. Faintly you heard him get up and carefully sit next to you, “And your Captain knows what happened?” he asked gently. Gulping you wrapped your arms around your torso, “He knows, and he thought it would have been best if we let it go and I get resigned,” you mumbled looking anywhere but toward Leonard. 

McCoy growled, “Unbelievable,” he hissed with a shake of his head. “What’s your focus?” you shifted so you could look up at him, “Stellar cartography,” Leonard nodded eyes far away, thinking. “That shouldn’t have happened to you and your old CO should be brought up on disciplinary action, “ he seethed pulling out a PADD from his messenger bag. You looked at him confused, “What are you doing?” you squeaked, legs falling from the bench to the floor with an audible thud. “I’m sending a message to my Captain-” he murmured tapping out the quick message. This caused you some distress, “Oh please don’t I’m fine there is no reason to bring your Captain into this!” you said placing a hand on Leonard’s wrist. He looked at you, “lieutenant, this is a serious matter and it needs addressing. It’s alright, I promise. Jim Kirk is a close friend and we’ll make sure you’re taken care of,” he reassured placing a hand over yours. You opened your mouth to argue but the look McCoy sent you made you snap it shut again, “Yes sir,” you whimpered shoulders sagging. Leonard pursed his lips at your dejected look and went back to typing, he stayed a respectable distance from you as he did so. Despite the strange fact that he wanted to wrap an arm around you and tell you everything will be alright. He shook the thought as he waited for a reply, “I’m sorry to trouble you with this,” your voice cause McCoy to look up sharply. “No darlin’ you’re not troublin’ me at all!” the pet name slipped out and his drawl brought a twitch of a smile to your lips. 

Leonard spoke more to you than he ever has with a complete stranger. ‘It took Jim a solid two months to get full sentences from me,’ he mused silently. He spoke about his daughter, Jim of course, and the adventures the Enterprise experienced. He needed to get your mind off of what was stuck in your head. You sat on the bench beside him legs to your chest listening to another story about how the Captain of the Enterprise got himself into trouble. Again. You giggled and added in comments and questions here and there but otherwise kept silent. The more he talked Leonard realized his southern drawl became more pronounced, “-and then the dumb kid turns to me askin’ if I could jus’ put a field dressin’ on it!” your fit of giggles made Leonard cut himself off. You placed a hand over your mouth trying to stifle the laughter. Your laugh brought a smile to his lips, “He must have been concussed!” you snickered with a cheeky grin. “Oh he did and I’m pretty sure he lost his common sense somewhere on that damn planet,” 

Leonard’s PADD pinged; the sound it gave caused you to stiffen. Picking up the device McCoy quickly read the message, he smiled and chuckled darkly. “Darlin’ it looks like the situation is taken care of and you have been reassigned,” he said and right then your own PADD gave a little chime. A look of shock spread across your face and you dug out your PADD almost dropping it when you saw that you got a notification and a message from “Captain James T. Kirk,” 

“I’m assigned to the Enterprise, but-” you shook your head and Leonard gave you a crooked smile, “I told you everythin’ was gonna be okay. Jim would never let somethin’ like that slide; neither would I for that matter,” he grumbled. He glanced up when you kept silent, he was shocked to see a smile, and the happy tears gliding down your cheeks. He was even more shocked when you flew at him wrapping him up in a tight hug “Thank you,” you whispered. Leonard blinked for a second before he returned the hug, rubbing your back he waited until you stopped shaking like a leaf to pull back. “What happened to…” you trailed off wrinkling your nose and Leonard snorted amusement coloring his face. “Oh let’s just say he has matching black eyes, ” 

"Attention shuttle flight 158 to Atlanta Georgia, you are now cleared to board," a sugar-sweet voice echoed through the terminal. Leonard sighed and got to his feet slowly. Grabbing his messenger bag and fleet issued duffle he watched as a few people in the waiting area practically ran to the door. You gave McCoy a sweet smile, "I hope you have a great Christmas with your daughter," you held out your hand toward him. Leonard gave you a crooked smile as he took your hand and raised it to his lips, "I was nice to meet you (Y/N). I look forward to seeing you on the Enterprise," and with a cheeky wink and a smile, he was gone. "Oh, this is going to be one hell of a ride. Merry freakin' Christmas," you breathed cheeks flushed red.

"Now boarding shuttle flight 164…"


End file.
